


The Law of Hunting

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant!Dean & Detective!Sam are working a HUGE case. Sam decided to bring in some help. Those blue eyes distract Dean from the moment he walks in. Private Investigator!Castiel figures out Dean knows a little more about the case than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"OK, Sammy! Let's go!" Dean placed his arm on the hood of baby, stabilizing himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long night. And it was about to be a long day. He wasn't getting near enough sleep these days.

"I'm coming, Dean." Sam jogged to the car. His long ,brown hair flopped around his face.

"You look like a dog, Sammy. Let me cut it." Dean threw a pleading look at his little brother.

"Dean. No. How many times do we need to have this conversation?" Sam plopped down in the front seat and slammed the door to the Impala.

"Whoa! Easy." Dean slowly sat in the driver's seat. "See? Easy does it, Sammy."  
He pet the dashboard, "You okay, baby?" He mumbled to the car.

Sam scoffed at the display of affection.  
"Seriously? Dude, its a car."

Dean's head snapped up. He slowly looked over to where his brother sat.  
"Come again?" he rolled his eyes and cupped his hand over his ear.

"IT'S. JUST. A. CAR." Sam yelled and threw his head back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. I was giving you a chance to change it." Dean put his hand down and stroked the steering wheel. He started the Impala and smiled at the roar it made.

"Sammy... This is the most important car-- no--" He stopped himself and raised a hand. "The most important object--in the world to me."

"Now shut your face, listen to some tunes and lets get to work, shall we?" Dean sped off and Sam grabbed the door handle to hold himself still.

\----------------------------------------

They pulled up and parked in their usual spot. They gathered everything and stepped out of the car.  
Sam inhaled and let out a sigh, "Ahhhh. Another beautiful day at Wayward Homicide Unit, eh?"  
He rolled his sleeves up and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Right" Dean scoffed and pulled his sunglasses off. "Maybe we can actually catch someone today."  
They shook their heads at each other and strolled through the front doors.

"Hey, brothas!" Benny, a blood analyst opened a donut box at them. "Mornin' Lieutenant Winchester, Detective Winchester. Grab you one. The breakfast of champions" He laughed at his own joke.

"Buddy, I've told you" Dean grabbed two donuts from the box "It's just Dean. Or even Lieutenant Dean if it makes you feel better." He patted the mans back and grabbed another donut "The other ones a mouthful."

He threw a smile at Benny and walked on. Sam grabbed a tiny donut, gave a nervous smile and nod and raced after his brother.  
"Is he not super creepy to you?" Dean threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure it was Sam he was talking to.

"Yeah. Who is that happy?" Sam looked back at Benny and noticed him throw a hand up in a wave.

"He's still watching, Dean." Sam walked a little faster.

"Seriously, that guy gives me the heebie jeebies" Dean shook his body and pulled out the keys to his office.  
He looked up and noticed it was already open.

"What the hell--" Dean marched in his office. "Who the hell are you?"

A man in a long khaki trench coat swiveled around to face the boys.  
The man seemed caught off-guard.  
"No, sir, who the hell are you?" He stepped closer. Right over the Dean's boundaries into his personal space.

"You're standing in my damn office." Dean stepped forward to where their noses were almost touching. Even though he hated someone in his space, he hated assholes more.

"Oh! You're Lieutenant Winchester!" he stepped back and gave him the once over "I thought you'd be taller".

"Motherf--" Dean started at him.

"Whoa! Ok, Dean. That's enough." Sam grabbed his arm and stepped between them.

"Really, though. Who are you and why are you here?" Sam eyed him, waiting for an answer.  
His eyes never left Dean's. "Well. Dean--Can I call you that?-- My name is Castiel Novak." He stretched his arm out to grab Dean's but there was no effort in return.

"Ok." Castiel slowly moved his hand to Sam's. Sam slowly grabbed it and shook once. He threw a nervous glance over his shoulder to Dean.

"I am a Private Investigator. I'm here in regards to the murders that have been going on recently". Castiel reached in the suit that was hidden beneath the coat and pulled out a badge.  
"What? I didn't hire anyone." Dean pushed Sam out of the way and sat on the edge of the desk. "So, who hired you then?"

"I was hired by a--" He pulled out a piece of paper and read a name "Samuel Winchester?"

Sam's face went straight. Dean looked to him and gave him the death glare.  
"Why the hell did you hire a PI, Sammy? And who the hell gave you the authority?" Dean stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sammy?" Castiel's face was one of general confusion. His baby blues eyes were so innocent, they didn't help him much. Even if he tried to be serious, you wanted to pinch those scruffy cheeks.

Sam looked to Castiel and raised his hand "I'm Sam Winchester, otherwise known as Lietuenant's kid brother." He flashed a halfhearted smile and looked back to Dean.  
"Dean, I just think we need a little help catching this guy. The suspect doesn't know this guy" He gestures towards Castiel "We have a shot at getting a lead on him with a new face".

"Sam, what the hell does this say?" Dean grabs the plaque of his desk and shoves it in his face.

"Lietuenant Dean Winchester." Sam looked to the ground and wove his hands together.

"That's right! It also means that I call the damn shots around here. Not you, not this guy, not anyone. ME!" He slammed the plaque back down on the desk and Sammy jumped at the sound.

"Dean, I just thought--" Sam was cut off.  
"Well you thought wrong, Sammy. You went behind my back. When have I ever said no without listening to you?" Dean was obviously hurt more than he was pissed.  
"Do you not trust my judgement?" Dean stared at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, well as fun as this has been, I'll be going now." Castiel gathered his belongings and made his way to the door.

"Wait." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked to Sam.  
"Just because you don't trust my judgement, doesn't mean I don't trust yours." Sam, who was staring at his entangled fingers, looked up to Dean with a smile.

"You're hired, Cas." Dean said, never looking away from Sam.

"It's Castiel, Lieutenant." Castiel said with a gruff voice. He held his hand out to Dean, this time he took it.

"Yeah, I think I'll call you Cas." Dean said, furrowing his brow. "And it's Dean." He smiled at the man. "Welcome aboard. Now if I can have a minute with Detective Winchester please..." He gestured towards the door.

"Yes. Of course. I'll just wait at your desk, Detective." He nodded at Sam and walked out, closing the door after him.

"Sam, dude, what the hell?" Dean ran his hands down his face. He sat at his desk and leaned on his elbows. "I'm just saying, a little warning would have been nice."

"Yeah, I know. But you would have said no. I figured if he was here, you'd be relatively pissed, but he could stay." Sam leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair.  
"He's not a damn puppy, Sam!" Dean threw his hand towards the door.

"I just-- I know we need help. I'll actually ask for it. You won't." Sam leaned back. "You're too proud, Dean. Just like dad was. You never ask for help, even when we need it most." Sam pleaded with him.

They sat in silence for a moment. Dean weighing his options, Sam hoping the ass-chewing was over.  
When Dean finally looked up he met Sam's eyes. He knew he was defeated. 

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. "He's your responsibility though. He screws up, it's your ass." Sam nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. You won't regret it." He stood and left the office without another word.

"God. Little brothers..." Dean laughed and dug out some paperwork.

\------------------------------

"So, Cas. Did Sam fill you in on the most recent findings?" Dean licked the straw he had been stirring his coffee with and threw it in the trash.

Cas was speechless for a moment. "Uhh yeah. Yeah he did. The victims all had rope burn from their shoulder blades to their wrists"  
He pointed to the spots as he said them. 

"They look like they were beaten up, not too bad though. But a single knife wound is what does them in." He points to his chest, signaling where they're stabbed.

"Ahh. Good. Maybe you weren't a bad idea afterall." He smiles and sips his coffee.

"Well," Dean glanced at his watch "we meet in the board room in 5. Better head in." He smiled and swiveled around. He made his way to the room and started setting up the projector.

"Ohhh yay" Sam cheers as he walks up to Cas. "Show and tell" He pats Cas on the back.

"Dean's probably gonna go over the pictures from the last few cases since you're here. Let's go." They turn together and walk towards the room, filing in with everyone else.

"Ok, gang. This is just a review for our new member in the back. Say hi to Private Investigator, Castiel Novak." He gestured to Cas and started clapping. The room filled with welcomes and claps.

"Hi, everyone. I'm really here to just watch. Umm... To see if a pair of fresh eyes will do any good. Just do your thing and I'll do mine. I would like to be updated on the case frequently. If you have any questions, here I am. Thanks, Lieutenant." He nodded his head towards Dean.

"No problem." Dean nodded back to Cas. "Now, Benny, was there anything new in the blood reports?" He grabbed the podium with both hands.  
"Uhh--" He was obviously caught off guard. He was ogling the new intern, Jo. "Uhh, not really. Same ol' same ol', brotha." He blushed and went through his reports real quick.

"Actually, wait." He paused and held a hand up. "The blood on the last girl's shirt was from two different people." He said proud. "Maybe our suspect's blood?" 

"Yeah, maybe. Get it tested ASAP. I want it on my desk as soon as it gets back." Dean stared at Benny and waited for a response. 

"Yes, sir. Right away" Benny ran out and to his office.  
They proceeded to go through some pictures of the victims, theories they once had, questions they still had.

"So where were they killed?" Castiel had his notepad out taking notes. He had on black framed glasses, and the confused look was plastered on his face again.  
"They were obviously dumped." He pointed at the pictures with the end of his chewed pen.

"They were tied up somewhere, tortured, killed then dumped." He said matter-of-factually "Why wouldn't they try to hide the bodies?" He questioned, looking to Dean for the answers.  
"Those are the exact questions I want answered, Cas." Dean pointed at him and smiled. "Maybe we did need a fresh pair of eyes."

He smiled bigger and his eyes crinkled up "Ok, meeting is over. Lunch is calling my name." He rubbed his stomach and stepped towards the door. He waited for everyone to leave, but Castiel was left staring at the pictures.

"That's my number one question. Why did he want them to be found?" He shook his head and took the glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to Dean. 

"Well," Cas said smiling "You know where to get a good burger around here?"

"Come on, Cas." He waved to the man and followed him to the door. 

"Jesus, Dean. How long does it take to get to the car?" Sam was leaning on the door of the Impala.

"Oh. My bad, Cas. Didn't know you were here." He said apologetically.

"Yep." Dean replied walking to the driver's seat. "We're going to get a burger! Best place in town. Singer's Diner, just down the road."

Sam groaned "Aww.. come on Dean. Can we go somewhere-- I don't know-- that won't give me a heart attack by association?"

Dean snorted "No way. If I die I want to have a bacon cheeseburger from SInger's in my hand" He held up his hands like he was holding the burger. Then he slid in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Since I'm new, does that mean I get shotgun?" Cas smiled and reached for the handle. 

"No." Sam and Dean said it at the same time. Sam nudged Cas out of the way gently.

Cas stood there looking sad. "Ok." He reached for the back door and slid in and took his place behind the boys.

\------------------------------------------------

"I'm so stuffed, I don't know if I can finish the day out" Cas rubbed his stomach and plopped down at Sam's desk.

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't have the 'Dean Special' you would be ok" He threw a scoff in Cas' direction and pulled out papers.

"What's that?" Cas sat up and eyed the files he pulled out. 

"Your homework!" He said happily, dropping the files in front of Cas.

"These are only from two victims, too" He whispered.

Cas gasped and groaned "Two?! These are just two? But i thought they were all killed the same way, then dumped. Why so much information if that's all true?" He shook his head trying to understand.

"Because," He leaned in and whispered "These victims weren't stabbed. They were just... dead." He let that sink in for a moment.  
"These are both beaten, tied up then dumped. The only thing we found on their clothes was water" He leaned back and folded his arms  
"We think the killer is poisoning them now. Trying to eliminate a weapon, ya know?" 

Castiel sighed "This just got a whole lot harder"

Sam shook his head and leaned forward "Yeah, but get this, there are no traces of poison."

"Well then, he's not poisoning them is he?" Cas leaned in and whispered.

"That's just it. We don't know how he's killing them anymore." Sam grabbed a stress ball and tossed it in the air.  
"That's why I called you. I was hoping we could stake out the crime scene area. He always dumps the bodies around the woods near the interstate. It's by a walking trail outside of town a little ways." 

He sat up in his chair and looked to Cas. "So, what do you say? Can you pull an all nighter?"

Cas was still looking confused "Yeah." He wasn't really answering, just speaking with a dazed look on his face. He ran his hand over his face. " Yeah. Thats what I get paid for. Let's do it."

"Great! Let's pack up here, get some dinner and head out there." Sam started shoving files in his shoulder bag. "We can go over the case in the car. It'll give us something to do while we're waiting." He threw his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go. I'll let Dean work for now, he'll call later."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Sam, we've been here since 5. It is now 11:09. Let's get home." Cas said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! You said an all nighter was ok. An all nighter usually lasts all night." He laughed and handed Cas the thermos of coffee.  
Cas twisted the top off and turned the thermos upside down. "Uh. Sam. It's all gone." Cas tipped it over and shook to show it was all gone. He made a pouty face and made Sam bust out a in a laughing fit.

"Ok, Cas. You take the car, there's a coffee shop about three miles up the way we came." He pointed behind them and Cas thanked him silently.

"Awesome. I'll get a few muffins for snacks." They got out and Sam sat in some bushes out of sight.

"Be right back. Need anything else?" Cas closed the car door and began adjusting the seat. "I can't even reach the steering wheel." He laughed.

"No, man. I'm good. Just some coffee and those muffins you mentioned are good for me. Thanks" He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched him drive away.  
He sat for a few minutes and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he saw a man dragging something behind him. He got up on his knees to see better.

"Holy hell." Sam blurted out when he realized it was their suspect. He was dragging the lifeless body of a young blonde female. He pulled his phone out and took a video. It wouldn't do any good, it was too dark to see his face.  
He pulled his cell out and called Cas.

"Hey. Change your mind? You need something?" Cas said loudly. He was still at the shop.

"He's here. I have to make a move or he'll get away, again." He whispered over the phone.

"Sam. No. He could be very dangerous. Hell, he IS very dangerous. He's a serial killer! Wait for me. I'm coming now." He pleaded with Sam, knowing he would still do it.

"Sorry, Cas. See you in a few." Sam hung up the phone and slowly walked around the bush.  
He pulled out his gun and aimed it on the man. He slowly walked towards him, getting closer and closer, without him knowing. Finally he was close enough to chase him if he needed to.

"WayWard Kansas Homicide Unit. Freeze! Put your hands up and turn around slowly." Sam didn't let his voice shake. The man threw his hands up, startled. He slowly turned around and faced Sam.

"Hood off, asshole." Sam ordered getting closer.

"Now, dammit!" He yelled at the man. Shaking his gun at the man, he stepped closer.

The man slowly brought his hand to the hood and raked it backwards off his head.

Sam stood there staring for what felt like forever. His head was spinning, he was going to be sick. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but it came out as a whimper. 

"Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Dean is killing is explained. Dean has a very good, bad dream.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam wiped the tears away with the arm of his red flannel shirt. He still had his gun pointed at his brother.

"Sammy, just put your gun down. I can explain. I swear, it's not what it looks like." Dean lowered his hands and slowly walked to his brother.  
Sam lowered the gun and stumbled backwards, overwhelmed. Everything was spinning and he felt like he would pass out any second.

"Dean, what the---why--" Sam didn't know where to begin. He was so lost right now. Everything they had been doing to find this guy and it was the damn lieutenant.

"Sammy, just please. Don't freak out. Please. Just sit down." Dean stepped closer and guided Sam's back to a tree. Sam leaned over and grabbed his knees to gather himself.  
"Just listen. Let me explain." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He started pacing, thinking of what he'd say when he finally said something. He knew this day would come, he just didn't think it would be today.

"You remember when we were younger? Dad used to take us hunting, right?" He stopped and stood in front of Sam, waiting for any kind of reply. He let his hands rest on his hips.

"What does that have to do with any of this, Dean?" Sam all but yelled at him. He stood and started walking towards Dean. Sam thought he was just as disgusted by the murders as everyone else was.

Headlights flashed over them and Dean turned to run.

"No, Dean. It's just Castiel. He went to get coffee." Sam stopped his brother with a hand on his shoulder. "You'll look suspicious if you run. And he'll probably chase you."  
Dean nodded and stood still waiting for Cas to make his way to them.

"Hey! Are you ok, Sam?" Cas came running and yelling, gun ready. He started side stepping when he got within a few yards of them.

"Lower the gun, psycho. It's me." Dean put his hands on his hips and waited. He was offended Sam hadn't said anything. In his defense, he was probably still in shock.

"Dean?" Cas put his gun back on his hip. He tore his eyes from Dean to look to Sam.  
"Sam, why is he here? I thought it was just me and you?" He said, cocking his head to the side. Dean looked to Sam, pleading silently. 

Sam couldn't rat his brother out. Not until they talked it over. Family came first, always. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. This was a new low for him.

"He was out jogging, watching the area. It slipped my mind, I forgot to let you know he was patrolling." Sam looked at a more relieved Dean. "He called me when he saw something suspicious. We tried to catch the guy, but he was too fast." Sam felt a pang of guilt run through his body.

"Wow. Well are y'all-- are ya'll ok? He didn't try to hurt you?" Cas asked, giving them a look over. He was genuinely worried, which made Sam feel even worse.

"We're ok. He just ran when I approached him. Dean tried to catch him, I stayed with the body." Sam gestured towards the body. Cas flinched when he finally noticed the body.  
"She's dead. No stab wound. Just like the last two." Sam ran his hands over his face. How was Dean doing this? More importantly why was Dean doing this?

"What the hell are we missing, Dean? How is he killing these people now?" Cas looked to Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Of course he wouldn't give any input. He knows exactly how they're being killed. Why would he do this? He's the protector of people, not the killer. He's the head of the damn homicide unit for crying out loud!   
"I'll call it in. Y'all should go ahead and go home. Get some rest." Dean nodded towards Sam and Castiel.

"You sure you don't want us to stick around?" Cas stepped closer and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Y'know, in case he comes back?" Cas looked up at Dean. His eyes were still a bright blue even in the dark.

"Yeah," Dean laughed a little. "I'll be ok. I AM the Lieutenant. I think I can handle myself." He looked to Sam, whose face was covered with questions.

"Catch you at home, Sammy?" Dean squinted his eyes at his brother. "Once Benny and the others get here, they can handle it." 

"Yeah. Sure, Lieutenant." Sam spit the last word. He didn't want to call him by his name at the moment. He was in shock. That couldn't be his brother. Dean wasn't a killer.

\--------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Sam's door a couple of hours later. 

"Sammy?" Dean's soft voice sliced through the silence as he cracked the door open. "Are you awake?"

After a moment Sam finally decided to reply.  
"Yeah. I'm awake." He rolled over and sat up.

Dean walked in and took a seat in the chair at the end of Sam's bed. It was silent for a moment, he didn't know where to begin.  
"Sammy, look." He let out a sigh. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. You might not even comprehend the stuff I'm about to say" Dean sat back and propped his feet up on Sam's bed. He stared at the ceiling and cradled the back of his head with his hands.

"Yeah, about the hunting. I remember. He was going after whatever killed mom." Sam said it so nonchalantly. It almost hurt Dean to know that little Sammy knew what was going on, even back then.

"No, Sammy. Not just what. Who. He was hunting down the thing that killed mom." Dean stared at Sammy, watching for his reaction. He didn't catch any emotion on his baby brother's face.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah. I am. Keep going" Sam answered without even looking to Dean.

Dean settled back and continued the story.   
"He had to go through other things to catch the one he wanted." He gauged his reaction, still nothing. Should he stop? He had to tell Sam, and he wasn't going to lie about it.  
"Sam, they were--" Dean paused and ran his hand over his face. Could he say the next part? "They were demons."

Sam's head snapped up and he met Dean's eyes. Dean could see the tears forming in the corners of his brown eyes.

"I never wanted you to know, Sammy." He started tearing up. "I wanted you to have a normal life. To be freak free." Dean sat back up and looked to the ceiling. 

"That's them. Not you. It still doesn't explain why you kill all these people, Dean." Sam said, sternly.

"What did they do to deserve to be tortured and killed?" Sam 's face contorted into one of disgust. "You rip their lives away. You kill moms, daughters, sons, dads-- for what?" Sam demanded an answer.

"Sam. I'm trying to save them." Dean leans towards him and pulls out a raggidy book.

"This--" He ran his hands over the outside of the journal.   
"This will tell you all you need to know." Dean put the journal on the bed in front of Sam. "Those people--" He paused to think of them. Their faces running through his mind in a blur.  
"they were all demons. I've been trying to cure them. To bring back the people they were, Sammy."

"Dean, this is all a little much." Sam stopped him with a wave of his hand. "You're trying to 'save them' but they end up in an unsolved murders case." Sam said confused "Now, stop me if I'm wrong, but how the hell is stabbing someone saving them?" He shook his head at Dean.

"Listen to me, Sam." He stood up and sat on the corner of the bed. "Dad was working on a cure. He got to the point of exorcism but he died before he finished the section."  
He flipped to the section in the journal and turned it to Sam.

"All eight of these people have been demons. I've captured them, tried different rituals, but none of them work." He pointed to the pages. "Believe me when I say killing these things is better than letting them roam around." 

Some ideas had black lines through them. Assuming they were the ideas that failed, Sam moved on down the page.  
"So, how are they dead with no sign of weapons or poisoning?" Sam was obviously interested.

"You believe me?" Dean looked to Sam hopefully.

"You'd never lie about something this big, Dean." Sam threw an understanding look at Dean. "Contrary to what you may think, I do trust you."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled and went back to explaining the book.  
"Dad gave me his hunting knife." Dean pulled it out of his jacket pocket and put it on the bed.

"What are these markings on it?" Sam twisted it around in his hand, admiring the blade. He ran his fingers over the engravings in it.

"A demon, believe it or not, made this for Dad." Dean laughed and grabbed the dagger. "This dagger has the power to kill a demon. But it also kills the demon's vessel. I've been trying to exorcise the demons but the people still die. It seems like it's working at first then--" Dean lowered his eyes to the mattress, looking ashamed. 

"I'm guessing their bodies are maxed out after the demon fighting so hard."

"Hey, Dean. Don't make this your fault. We'll work on a cure. Together." Sam said, reassuringly.

"What? No, Sammy." Dean grabbed the journal and the blade. 

"You're not a part of this." He got up and walked to the door. He grabbed the knob but didn't twist right away, like he was considering letting Sam help.

"Dean, I can help. I can do research." Sam pleaded "Please..." Sam didn't know what else to say. 

"Don't do this alone."

Dean threw a look over his shoulder, "The answers no, Sammy. Now go to bed." Dean wasn't scary, but Sb

"Night, Dean"

"Night, Sammy"

\------------------------------------------

Someone crawled under the covers at the foot of Dean's bed. They snaked their way up Dean's body, planting gentle kisses here and there.

"Whoa. Who the hell---" Dean tried to lift the covers but they were yanked back down.

"Ok..." He didn't know why he was fine with a stranger's face at his crotch, but it felt right.  
The hands traced Dean's semi-hard dick through the briefs he was wearing. The stranger kissed the outline of it up to the tip then sucked at it through the fabric.

"Ohh---" Dean was surprised at this action. He didn't even know who was doing it, but he let them continue. It felt so good he didn't even care.

The hands pulled down the briefs and let out a warm breath on his, now exposed, crotch. The stranger traced their tongue from the bottom to the top, flicking the tip then taking it in their mouth. They trailed their tongue up Dean's chest and gave him a slight bite on his chest.

"Oh my God." Dean was out of breath. That mouth felt amazing! He had to know who it was.  
He placed a hand on the stranger's head through the sheet. He could enjoy it just a moment longer. His hands followed the head back down to where they took Dean in their mouth. Bottoming out and never once gagging. This was the best blowjob he had ever gotten.

"Atleast tell me your name." Dean laughed and pushed the head back down, bringing his hips up to meet their mouth.  
Again, they took all of him into their mouth. Dean could have came right then and there. It was so erotic. It turned him on not knowing who would be so generous in the middle of the night! It was soft and slow but had the same feeling as someone throwing him on the floor and fucking him.

The stranger let Dean go and lifted the sheets, revealing their face.

"CAS?!" Dean yelled.  
Castiel just smiled and put a finger to Dean's lips. Then he kissed back down his body and continued what he started. He was squeezing his thighs, somehow it felt amazing in the moment. All of the sensations at once was overwhelming.

Dean let him, it felt too amazing to stop him. Admittedly, he kind of wanted it even after he knew it was Cas.

"Cas--Oh my G--Yeah--" Dean moaned and arched his back, bucking his hips in the process. He let out another "Yes." This time it was a whisper more than anything. 

He fucked himself into Castiel's mouth faster, faster and faster. Castiel never stopped him or obected. He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto the pillow. Cas ran his hands up and pinched Dean's nipples gently.

Dean let out a loud moan, he didn't even care if Sam heard at this point. He was lost in the moment.

"Cas! I'm--I'm almost---" Dean yelled, moving impossibly faster, meeting Cas' mouth. He felt his whole body tighten and run hot.

 

"DEAN!" Sam's voice rang through the room.  
Dean's eyes flew open instantly.

"Sammy! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean yelled and covered himself up.

Sam laughed "It's 7. Time to get up for work!" n

"Fuck." Dean laid his head back down on the pillow. It was all a dream.

"What? You having a good dream?" Sam scoffed and walked out of the room.

"You have NO idea, Sammy." He said to empty space. He ran his hands over his eyes. He lifted the covers and looked down at the wet spot on his underwear. 

"No idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got busy!  
> It's not over yet, though!  
> Keep reading & PLEASE let me know what yall think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts suspecting Castiel is on to him. He has to put his Lieutenant skills to use a little bit this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> Heres some more, darlings!!

Dean tapped the pen on the stack of papers he'd been staring at all morning.  
He couldn't stop thinking about his dream last night. Castiel should be the last person he's fantasizing about.

A knock on his door pulled him back to reality. He looked up and met Castiel's face. Speak of the devil, right?  
His stomach turned and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He waved him in and Castiel grabbed a seat in front of Dean. Dean took a sip of the coffee someone poorly made this morning.

Castiel slid on his black framed glasses and sat his bag on his lap.  
"So, I have a few questions about last night." Cas said while gathering his papers and a pen.

Dean almost spit the coffee all over his desk and the man sitting in front of him.   
"What about last night?" he said nervously. It had been a dream, right? Castiel's head snapped up to Dean.

"About the suspect...getting away..." Castiel said, moving his papers back a little. "Are you ok, Lieutenant?"   
Dean was struggling to find a napkin to wipe the coffee dribble from his chin. He'd usually just swipe his sleeve over his mouth but he felt obligated to find an actual napkin with Cas staring at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a blonde moment." He laughed, still searching high and low for something, anything to wipe his chin so he didn't have to stretch his tongue down his chin and lick it up.  
Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of cloth. 

"Here. Take this." He shoved it to Dean, who hesitantly grabbed it.

"You're not trying to chloroform me, right?" Dean laughed, but honestly, who carried handkerchiefs anymore? 

Castiel chuckled, "Not in public, no." He winked and carried on with the questions.

Did he just wink? Surely it was just an eye twitch. Dean slid a corner of the handkerchief across his chin. Great, it'll be sticky until he can lick his chin or splash some water on his face.

"Why were you there again?" Cas looked to Dean and waited for his answer. He could see the judgement on Castiel's face.

"Sammy asked me to jog around and wait for something suspicious, just in case." Dean lied through his teeth. He couldn't exactly tell him the truth now, could he?

Castiel immediately seemed suspicious, "Sam told me he was just going to let you work. He never called you."

Dean's face lost all emotion, he forced the words out in one breath.   
"Well, yeah, I uhhh-- I finished work and sent him a text. He told me where y'all would be so I headed that way."   
He glanced at Cas' face. He wasn't buying it. How could he explain what exactly he does to these "people"? He wouldn't be as understanding as Sam had been.

"Oh. Ok then." He packed up his notes and stood to walk out.

"Uh, Cas. Was that your only question? Why was I there?" Dean stood, he was offended, but at the same time he was nervous as hell.

"Yeah, Lieutenant. Just needed to make my report official." He tapped his notepad and pushed his glasses up. He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell..." Dean plopped back down in his seat. Cas knew something was up. He knew they were lying. The only thing he didn't know was that Dean knew he knew.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam.   
"Hey. Meet me at Ash's Bar. I need a drink."

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam shuffled to the empty stool by Dean. He climbed up on it and ordered a longneck bottle of the cheapest beer.

"So. Whats up?" He swiveled to look at Dean and pushed loose strands of hair behind his ear. Dean was slightly slumped over, staring ahead at nothing but a blank space on the wall. Sam could tell there was something wrong.

"He knows, Sammy." Dean looked to his brother, worry plastered all over his face. "He knows I wasn't there for you last night." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
"What am I supposed to do, Sammy?" He shrugged his shoulders. "The best PI has me at a crime scene, with a body and I have no reason to be there." He tipped the bottle up once again.

"Dean, come on. He can't know. You're just paranoid because I know." Sam took a sip of the beer and looked back down at the bar.  
"Plus, he'd be stupid to go accusing the Lieutenant of being a serial killer."

Dean looked down at the bar and ran his hand over the discolored wood.   
"Yeah. Maybe you're right. But what if I'm right?" Dean looked to a speechless Sam. He pressed his lips tight and raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? Nothing? I am screwed." He laughed and finished the beer he'd been working on. He threw his finger up at the bartender and got another.

Sam brushed the bad thoughts aside, "There's no way he knows, Dean." Even if there was a huge possibility Cas knew, Sam couldn't let Dean hear that. That was their job, protecting each other.   
Even if that meant not telling the entire truth.

"Stick to our story. I asked you to be there, I just forgot to mention it to Cas." Sam patted his back and slipped off the stool. 

"Let's get you home. The office was pretty quiet when I left. It won't hurt to go home a little early." 

He helped Dean to the car and shoved him in the passenger seat. Dean let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes.  
Sam slipped into the driver's seat.

"What do you say to getting a couple burgers to go?" Sam looked to Dean, who was already asleep.

He just smiled and started the car up.

"Home it is."

\---------------------------------------

"Dean. Come on. We're home." His eyes snapped open and he saw the roof of the Impala. 

"You only had two beers. I'm not carrying you in." Sam laughed and opened Dean's door.

"I'm not drunk, just exhausted from the worrying."  
Dean swung his legs out of the car and stood up, stretching. He closed the door and made his way to the stairs of their house.

"Well, just in case you fall over from your 'worrying', I'll walk behind you." Sam chuckled and took his place behind his brother.  
Dean reached for his keys and looked to the doorknob. It was already cracked open an inch. He held his hand out behind him for Sam to stop.

"Dean, what the---" Sam objected when he ran into his back. Dean swirled around and put a finger to his lips telling Sam to hush.

"Someone's here, Sam." Dean whispered and pulled out the dagger. "Stay behind me. Get your gun out." Sam moved his jacket to the side and grabbed the gun he had on his hip.

He nodded to Dean and he tapped the door slightly. It slowly swung open and they stepped in. Dean pointed to the right telling Sam to check that side of the house. He took the left which was his room, bathroom, kitchen and laundry room.

They went their separate way and scoured the apartment. Dean made his way through the kitchen, laundry room then his room. Everything was still in perfect condition. Just the way they left it. He went to open his nightstand to make sure the journal was still there. It was cracked open, and he always made sure to close that tightly. 

He paused, went and grabbed some cocoa powder out of the kitchen and returned to the nightstand. He lightly sprinkled some over the top half of the nightstand drawer. He looked around his room then grabbed an unused paintbrush from his desk, clear tape and index cards. 

Dean ran the brush over the knob, knocking the excess powder off. Then he carefully pressed the tape to the knob on the drawer. He made sure to press it into the dips of the handle. He grabbed an index card and secured the tape to it. Making sure to leave no air bubbles. He done the same routine with the journal itself.

"Got you know, dick." He examined the cards, seeing a few partial prints. Then he shoved them in his jacket pocket.

"Dean?" He heard Sam ask. He turned to see him walking towards him. "We playing detective now?" He laughed and picked up the cocoa powder.

"Sammy, it ain't playing if we are detectives." He gave an exaggerated smile and closed his drawer. The journal was still there.

"You find anything?" He turned to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"No, not really. But get this--" He paused and ushered Dean to the front door.   
"No sign of a break in. They must have picked the lock or something." He pointed to the door frame.  
Dean ran his fingers down the siding.   
"Shit. Then it wasn't a demon. They don't care about the destruction they leave. It was someone trying to be sneaky." He ran his hands over his face and let them fall to his hips.

"You mean like a Private Investigator?" Sam looked over to Dean, obvious realization on his face. His face went slack once he saw Dean deep in thought.

"Dean. What are you thinking?" Sam asked, worried the answer was something he wouldn't like.

"Right now, I'm taking these to the lab, Benny will analyze it. I'll know by tomorrow what I need to do." He walked out the door and jumped in the car. He was really hoping these prints didn't belong to   
who he thought they did.

\-------------------------------------

Dean walked through the mostly dark office. He made it to the lab just as Benny was packing up.

"Hey! Benny, i need you to do something before you leave. Please, man." Dean held his hands out waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure. Anything, brotha." Benny sat his bag on the counter and flipped on his desk lamp.  
Dean pulled the index card out and looked around the office.  
He stepped closer and whispered.  
"Listen to me. You can't let anyone know you're doing this for me. No one. Not even Sam." He threw Sam's name in there so he wouldn't suspect Sam knows anything. He raised his eyebrows like an authoritative dad.

"Yeah, you got it." Benny grabbed the card and turned around and got right to work.

"Ok, just uhh...put that on my desk if I'm not here when it's done. I'm coming in early tomorrow, though."   
Dean was over talking now. He was nervous that Benny would secretly tell someone and do the whole "but don't tell anyone I told you" bit. 

"Well, I'm just gonna go now." He felt awkward. Benny was already doing his thing, in the moment.  
He backed away slowly and headed towards his office. He needed to grab a few files.

He was locking his door back when he felt someone behind him. He put his hand on his gun and quickly turned around.

"WHOA! Dean. It's just me!" Castiel raised his hands and dropped the papers he was holding.   
"I just left my cell on Sam's desk. Came back to get it." 

Dean took his hand off the gun and placed it on his hip.   
"Dammit, Cas! Make a little noise. We need to put a damn bell around your neck." He laughed at the last part. 

Cas put his hands down and bent down to pick everything up. Dean rushed to help. When he bent down Cas looked up and they bumped heads.

"Ow!" They said it in sync. They both fell down on their asses, holding their heads and laughing.

"I think I bobbed when you weaved.." Castiel laughed and felt his forehead. "Are you ok?"

He reached over and ran his fingers over Dean's forehead.   
"There's already a bump!" Castiel laughed and looked to Dean's face.

Dean was just staring. One touch and he forgot everything. He forgot Castiel could very well be onto him! But his touch was so delicate and soft.  
He snapped back to reality.  
"Uhh. Yeah, I'm fine." He leaned back and Cas' hand fell into the empty air. They stood up and Cas shoved the papers back in the folder.  
They stood there awkwardly until Dean finally spoke. 

"Well, Cas. I, uhh--- Sam's waiting for me." He threw a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Go. I'll see you tomorrow." Cas nodded and clutched the papers to his chest so Dean could get by.  
Dean didn't know why, but his face was burning up. His cheeks red, his mouth dry. How did one man have this effect on him? He could feel Cas' eyes all over him as he walked away. He gave his hips a little more shake than usual.  
He got in the elevator and turned around to see Cas, mouth open slightly, staring. Just like he had thought.  
He smiled and licked his lips then the doors closed. Leaving Dean with his thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean said to himself. He shook his head and dipped his hands into his pockets.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dean. Dean?" a soft voice woke him up. Dean lifted his head and looked around his room. His eyes landed on a figure. It was a very naked Castiel. The moonlight coming through the window shone off of his skin.

"Cas?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" 

Castiel slowly walked to the bed, to Dean.   
"Does it really matter?" He grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his chest.   
"I'm here. For you."  
Cas leaned down and placed his lips on Dean's. At first it was a one sided kiss. 

"Really? No questions asked?" Dean never took his eyes off of Castiel's lips.

"Come here." He pulled Castiel down onto the bed and rolled over on him. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's sheet covered waist. Dean was holding himself up with his arms, hovering inches above Cas.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It quickly turned into roaming hands and fingers, rougher kisses. Cas managed to push Dean over onto his back and come to rest on top of him. He kissed the up the Lieutenant's neck.

Dean licked his lips and started moving his erection against Castiel's. Cas grinded down on him and let his head fall back. He stabled himself with his hands on the man's chest.

"Dean--" Cas started but his breath hitched. Dean raised his hips off the bed, raising Cas with him. He ran his hands up and down Cas' body. Cas began slowly rubbing their dicks together. Moans escaping their lips with each slow thrust. 

Dean sat up and held Castiel closer. Castiel kept on grinding, fisting his hands in Dean's hair. Dean took one of his nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it a few times. He gave it a slight bite and Castiel let out a loud moan. He licked over it a few times again. Then gave it another nibble.

Castiel let out an even bigger moan, this time pulling on Dean's hair.

"Ahh. Cas" Dean hissed. "Gentle." He chuckled against Castiel's chest.

"What? You can bite me but I can't do this?" He gave his hair another tug and laughed.

"Ohhh. You got it coming now." He rolled Cas off of him and came to rest on top of him. Dean pushed his arms above his head and dipped his face down just inches from his.

He done it over a few times, teasing a kiss but never giving him one. He didn't know who he was punishing anymore. He wanted a kiss just as bad as the other man did, if not worse.

"Dean. Come on." Cas struggled under his grip but Dean didn't budge. He liked seeing him wriggle helplessly beneath him.

"Told you." Dean chuckled and placed a sweet slow kiss on those waiting lips. He leaned his face a few inches back and sucked his own lip in between his teeth. Never breaking eye contact.

"Let me do that." Cas' face went serious and Dean let go of his lip. Cas leaned his head forward and sucked Dean's bottom lip in his mouth.  
He gently took it between his teeth, slowly letting it slip out as he let his head fall back to the pillow.

"Do that again." Dean demanded, hungrily. He stared deep into Castiel's eyes. Something that small made him that hot? He could throw him on the floor and fuck him right then and there. He pressed his erection firmly to Cas'. He loved the feeling it shot through his entire body.

"I thought you wanted 'gentle'." Castiel chuckled, eyeing his lips.

"Do it." Dean eyed Cas for a minute and ran his hand down around his throat. "Or I'll show you just how gentle I can be." He pushed Cas' hands into the mattress with his other hand. Dean leaned down and Cas kissed him roughly, taking his lip in between his teeth again. He sucked on it for a minute then let it go. He swooped back in for a repeat.

Their loud, ragged breaths and the smacking of their lips filled the room. Castiel brought his hand up and brought it down with force on Dean's ass.   
It just made Dean get rougher, his grip around Castiel's throat tightening ever so lightly. Dean started rocking his hips back and forth. Cas couldn't deny that he liked it. The pressure plus seeing the look of domination on Dean's face. He felt like he should call him Master for God's sake.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him and they both looked to the door. They had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Oops" Cas giggled and covered his eyes.

 

Dean shot straight up in bed, shaking the images of the dream.

"Again?" Dean sighed and looked at the ever recurring wet spot on his briefs. He threw the sheets back and climbed out of bed. He had to shower and wake Sam in a half hour.

He stripped in his room and went to the bathroom. He was tempted to take a cold shower. He really needed one after that awakening.  
He turned the warm water on and stepped in, letting the water stream over his back. He just stood there for a minute, counting the yellow tiles around the shower head. Anything to get the other thoughts out of his mind.

He shook his head and grabbed the soap. He started lathering his back up. His hands were sliding with the bar of soap, all over his body. He felt a little guilty thinking it, but he pictured them as Castiel's hands. They ran slowly over his arms, his chest, his stomach then---

Dean looked down to his half hard dick. He didn't realize it, but apparently he was really into the fantasy. He grabbed his dick firmly in his hand and gave it a few slow strokes. He let his other hand snake back up his body and he ran it over his nipples. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He let his hand move faster with each stroke.

"Cas--" His eyes snapped open at the name. Had it been loud enough for Sam to hear? He couldn't tell, he was so lost in the moment. This man was doing bad things to him.

"Oh well." He smiled to himself and let his hand get back to stroking, thinking of Cas the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL IN PROGRESS...  
> Thanks for all the feedback, it's all very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries his hardest to figure out what Dean is so desperately trying to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me!   
> Enjoy another chapter!

Dean walked in his office and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it for a minute. Sam's questions about why he took an hour long shower were never ending.

"Shut your cakehole." He finally said and turned the radio up louder.

He gathered himself and walked to his desk and plopped down. He saw a blank envelope with a sticky note:  
"The Results, boss.  
-Benny."

"Shit." Dean yanked the envelope up and paused. Did he really want to have proof of what he already knew? Maybe he was wrong.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sam's desk.

"Yello?" It was someone but definitely not Sam. Dean leaned over and looked out the blinds to get a clear view of the desk. It was Castiel.

"Uhh, hey. Its Lieutenant Winchester. I need to talk to the Detective right away. Send him to my office." He felt butterflies, knowing that the thoughts of this man made him come all over his shower this morning.

"Sure... Lieutenant." He almost whispered the last word. Dean hung the phone up and tried not to think about slamming Cas up against the closed office door and ravishing his mouth. He really didn't want to think about bending Cas' pretty ass over his desk, knocking all of his papers to the floor. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head with no luck. He pictured Cas on his back on the desk, legs wrapped around Dean. Nothing on except for his silky blue tie and the look of pleasure plastered on his face. He would probably start to get a little loud so Dean would have to cover his mouth, but he wouldn't stop.

A tap on the door made him jump back to reality. He palmed at the crotch of his pants, this was not the time or place for a hard on.

"Come in" He looked to the door just as Sam was closing it behind himself.

"Good. Here." He threw the envelope at Sam who barely caught it. "Read this. Tell me it's not who I think it is."  
Sam looked at the envelope and sat on the edge of the loveseat.

"Are these the prints from your room?" Dean nodded and Sam tore into the envelope like a kid on Christmas.  
He thumbed through the papers trying to find the results.

"Here." He threw all the other papers down on the cushion next to him. He eyed the paper for a minute then his mouth fell open.

"Benny picked up two sets of prints. One was yours, obviously." He looked to Dean, warily. "The others belong to Castiel Novak."

"Shit! I knew it." Dean threw his hands up and flopped back in his chair.  
Sam ran his hands through his hair. 

"Well, the journal can't be that bad." Sam chuckled, trying to make it seem like not such a big deal.  
Dean flopped his head forward and glared at Sam.

"OK. So it is that bad. What do we do?" Sam leaned forward, all eyes on Dean.

"You don't do anything. I will figure this out." Dean gave Sam the look. The one to let him know there was no use in arguing.

"Well, I can do something, can't I?" Sam stood and started pacing. "I could spy on him. See if he's talking to anyone about it."  
Dean leaned forward and propped himself up with his elbows on his desk.

"Like he's stupid enough to talk about it anywhere near either of us." Dean rolled his eyes "And you're the smart one?"  
Sam stopped and stared at Dean. "Shut up."

"I'll talk to him about it. Maybe I can convince him it was just some sick storybook." Dean raised his brows and looked to Sam.

Sam started nodding. "Yeah, maybe. But how would you bring it up? You can't just say 'Hey I found your fingerprints on my creepy journal which isn't real by the way'. He'll be wondering why you got fingerprints from it in the first place."

Dean grunted and made a face at Sam, "Maybe you are the smart one."

"OK. I have an idea." Sam sat back down on the couch. "Just hide the journal. Simple." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam, if it was that easy I'd do it. If he's read it he knows where the headquarters of my little operation is. Like I said, I'll figure it out. Gimme the papers." Dean stood up and held his hand out. Sam huffed and slapped the papers in Dean's hand.

"Just be careful. Don't do anything crazy." He walked out and returned to his desk where Cas was waiting. "Seriously, Dean. We don't know what he's capable of."

Cas turned to Dean's office where the door stood open. He stared at him for a moment then gave Dean a slow, almost taunting, smile then turned around.  
He knew that they knew. He was a damn good Private Investigator, apparently.

Dean made sure to leave at the same time Castiel did. He told Sam he was going to meet with some girl he met earlier that day. Of course he bought it. Sam was buried in papers. He had his sleeves rolled to his elbow and he had his serious face in place.

Dean just scooted past him and all but ran to the elevators.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Castiel pulled off the highway, down the all to familiar dirt road, Dean's stomach dropped. He was going to his secret place. THE place. Where he took the demons for "testing". He was trying to help them, if only Cas knew that. He could definitely understand Cas' curiousity. He didn't know that they weren't just helpless humans. He had no idea that they were, in fact, very dangerous beings.

The building was hidden by nature mostly. Grass grew over it in a mound. It was an old bunker the city had forgotten about. This is where his Dad established their little career, so Dean just kept it there. No one knew where this place was unless Dean told them himself or they had read that journal. Like Cas' nosy ass did.

In between some pages, it had a map of the town. The road to the bunker was highlighted in red sharpie. Maybe so Dean would always know where it was? No one knew but John Winchester, and he was gone. Dean would have to remember to remove it when he got home. Dumbass idea.

Dean saw Cas start slowing down. He decided to stop at the beginning of the road and walk the rest of the way down. He had his gun, but he doubted he would need it.  
Inside the bunker was everything you could possibly need. A variety of rope, handcuffs with Devil's traps carved into them, holy water, you name it. Dean kept the place stocked for demon situations. 

However, he was severely understocked for nosy ass Private Investigator situations.  
When he finally reached the bunker he noticed Castiel propped the door open with a large rock.  
Dean chuckled to himself. Like that would help it be any less creepy.

Dean carefully walked in and descended the iron stairs. He could hear the echo of Cas walking around so he slowed to a tiptoe. If he could hear Cas, Cas could hear him. He tiptoed down the last of the stairs and walked to the middle of the open room. There was a table with books and beer bottles scattered all over it. A single lamp sat on the middle of the table.

Dean stepped further into the room and poked his head around the doorway of the hallway. The hall went on forever. He was pretty sure it was like a Rose Red bunker, always changing. He caught sight of a tan jacket down the right side of the hall. He hurridly stepped into the hallway to follow Cas.

The corridor made an abrupt turn straight ahead and Dean was sure he saw Cas take that turn. He sped up a little to catch up to the man. He rounded the corner and almost ran into the handgun pointed at his face.

"Drop your gun, Dean." Cas said calmly. Dean obeyed and took his gun out and lowered it to the ground. He had all of his fingers up and slowly stood back up.

"Cas just listen--" Dean started but he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Shut up." Cas shoved his gun closer to Dean's face. Dean put his arms up and looked at Cas. He was obviously scared. He had no idea what to think about all of this. His nostrils were flared and his lips were puckered.

"Just lis--" Dean was once again interrupted by Cas cocking the gun.

"Dammit, Cas! Listen to me!" Dean had finally lost his temper. Cas lowered the gun so he could look Dean in the face.

"Why would I listen to a.... a murderer?" Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side. He said the last word like it was a curse word. He stood staring at Dean, apparently waiting for an answer to his rhetorical question.

Dean immediately ducked and tackled him to the ground. The gun went off right beside his ear, sending the slug burrowing into the wall. He landed on top of him and knocked the gun from Castiel's hand. His ears were ringing but somehow his fist connected with Cas' jaw.

Cas pushed on Dean's face trying to get him back enough to get the upperhand. He managed to push him off and come to rest halfway on top of Dean. He brought his fist down on Dean's nose with all of his strength, eliciting a strangled groan from the Lieutenant.

Dean fought and pushed at Castiel with no luck. Cas struggled to open a bottle he snagged from his breast pocket, then poured its contents on Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes and slowly opened them, even more pissed that hes now wet.

"What the hell?" Castiel was obviously confused.

Dean took advantage of his confusion to get one over on Castiel. He was finally able to get his knee up and shove it into Castiel's ribs, knocking him off. Dean grabbed his gun and brought it down on Cas' temple.

Cas immediately stopped struggling. Light blood was streaming from his forehead.

"Finally!" Dean wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Now let's get this show on the road."   
He stood up and threw Castiel's body over his shoulder. He made his way to the dungeon, grabbing the rope along the way.

\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its taken so long! The weather has been terrible here, which means my internet connection was nonexistent!  
> Thank you, babes! Feedback is VERY MUCH appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Its about to get really girly up in here!  
> Don't want to give too many spoilers, but you get a little more information on all of the boys in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to send a special thanks to Bex_in_purgatory.  
> You always have nice words about my writing! People like you are the reason I keep writing. So thank you so much!

Dean didn't intend on killing him. He just had to explain the damn story and the only way to do that was to make Cas sit still. And, apparently the only way for Cas to sit still was to be knocked the hell out and tied up.

Quite honestly Dean liked tying him to the post. He could have tied him to the chair or even just put cuffs on him. But where's the fun in that?  
After Castiel was secure, Dean searched him for more weapons. Patting down certain areas for a moment longer than necessary. He found a dagger, with the same markings as his. Dean flipped it around in his hand.  
That dagger was really only good for one thing: killing demons. So why the hell did Cas have it? Dean ran hands over his face and threw it on the table with everything else. He would have to remember to ask about that. 

After a few more pats and finding some loose gum and a cell phone he decided to wake Sleeping Beauty. He grabbed some holy water and splashed it on Castiel's face. He couldn't be too careful. Plus, he wanted to give him a rude awakening.  
Castiel's head lolled to the side then snapped up.

"Hey!" Castiel objected, coughing. He took a minute and looked around the unfamiliar room. His eyes getting wider by the minute. Still, they were a shocking blue. Dean stared into them for a moment. It was like being underwater trying to look at the sun.

"What the hell? Where did you take me?" He struggled against the ropes and yelled at Dean.  
Dean just stood there gathering himself. 

"Well, you're the private investigator! You tell me!" He half-yelled the last part.  
"You're so damn smart and sneaky! You should know where we are, Cas!"   
Dean walked closer to Cas and put his hands on his hips and waited for an answer. His eyes were half squinted and his mouth was slightly open. His tongue rested between his perfect teeth and it was ruining Castiel's concentration.

Castiel stared at him. His face flashing between confusion, lust and anger. Dean had him tied up in an unknown place, which was equally hot and terrifying. He shook his head and stood his ground.

"We're where you kill innocent people." He finally managed to say through gritted teeth. 

Dean put a finger to his lips and squinted his eyes.   
"Hmm..." Dean tapped his finger on his perfectly symmetrical lips.   
"Seems to me that you're not half as smart as you like to think you are." He stepped closer and pulled on his tie so that Cas' face was inches from his.

"Tell me, Cas." He stopped and eyed his face for a moment. Cas could feel his breath on his chapped lips.  
"What makes you think I'm a murderer?" He stayed right there, in his personal space. "Hmm?"

Castiel leaned forward, "I've witnessed it. The night you were supposedly jogging? You two can't lie worth a shit."   
He forced a laugh and leaned back against the cold pole.   
"After that, I done some digging around on you. Found a dirty book at your house and it lead me here."

"Oh yeah?" He laughed, knowing Castiel didn't do enough research. "Did you read anything else in the book or did you just jump to conclusions?"   
Dean stepped back and grabbed the journal from the table.

"Something about demons. I was assuming it was an autobiography." His nostrils flared and he pressed his lips together. He looked to Dean with disgust.  
Dean threw his head back and laughed. It took him a minute to compose himself after that one.

"So that's what you think this is?" He raised a hand up to the ceiling and swept it in a circle, "My big, bad demon lair? That's why you drenched me with your trusty little bottle? It's holy water, isn't it?" He laughed even harder this time.

"Cas. You couldn't be further from the truth." He grabbed the bottle of holy water and twisted the top off. He tipped it up and drank the rest of it. He let the last drop slide down his throat and let out an exaggerated breath.

Castiel watched, still slightly confused. He eyed Dean suspiciously. His lips were moving but he just couldn't make a sound. Finally he managed a few words.  
"How? What the he--"

"Because I'm not a damn demon." Dean pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. "I'm a hunter."   
Dean threw the bottle down and walked to Cas. He pulled out his personal dagger and shoved it in Castiel's face. Cas looked over the markings on it. Dean knew he noticed the markings that matched the ones on his dagger.

"I kill demons here. Not people!" He yelled inches from Castiel's face. Cas flinched at his words.

"I'm looking for a damn cure!" He stepped back and put the dagger on the table. He leaned against it and looked to Cas. He was obviously concerned at this point. Dean could tell Cas finally understood what exactly happened here.

"So far, I haven't had any luck." He looked to the ground, ashamed. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was silent for a moment. Castiel was still trying to take everything in. He still wasn't 100% sure he trusted him, but there's no way a demon could drink holy water like he had. He was obviously a hunter. Complete with a matching dagger and a journal full of information. He was just a very self conscious hunter. He was independent and secretive in what he did. He could tell Dean felt guilty for the lives he couldn't save. Cas finally gathered the courage to break the silence.

"Those--" He stopped to clear his raspy throat. "--- those deaths aren't your fault." He stopped for a moment to gauge Dean's reaction and got nothing. "You were trying to save them, Dean." He said it so softly, Dean barely heard it.

"Well, I didn't." Dean almost whispered the words, not wanting to hear them himself. He fidgeted with his bracelet before looking to Cas. His eyebrows raised, eyes tired and mouth straight.

"So.." Cas trailed off, not sure if he should ask this question. "So why do you dump the bodies?" Cas caught Dean's eyes and held the gaze.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dean drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a breath.

"If those people were my mom, dad, brother, sister, wife, whatever- I'd want their body. To bury. To have someplace to visit and grieve." He looked down and shook his head slightly. "I feel like I'm giving them closure. So their families don't spend forever searching or wondering."

Cas didn't speak for a moment. He was just staring at Dean, thinking. He was too hard on himself and they both knew it.

"Dean, these demons wouldn't have stopped until those people--and probably more--were dead. You done them a favor." He paused for a moment, he could feel his voice start to shake. "You done the world a favor." He licked his lips and shifted his weight to the other leg. Hopefully Dean would get him down soon.

Cas waited for Dean to retaliate. He swallowed hard. He wanted Dean to know that he was, in fact, good. "You're not a bad guy, Dean." He shook his head.   
"We're not bad. We save people. We hunt things."

"The family business." Dean scoffed. "My dad passed that journal down to me. I was supposed to teach Sam, but-" Dean mad a disgusted face and walked closer to Cas, "I want him to have a shot at being normal. My dad was my hero. I would have done anything for him. And I did. He got to me, I won't be the one to drag Sam into this world."  
Dean stopped inches from Castiel. He gave him a hopeful smirk.

"You've talked to him, though. You two were close, right?" Dean waited for a answer.

Cas nodded, "Not very close, but we're ok." He didn't know where Dean was going with this.

"So...is he?" Cas cocked his head to the side. "Normal, I mean?" Dean stared into Castiel's eyes. His blazing green eyes clashing with the ocean blue of Cas'.

"He never once gave me the impression he wasn't. He's happy." Cas smiled and shook his head. "You wanna know what he talked about most?"

Dean gave him a slight smile in return. "Probably some smarty pants shit. He likes to think he's a wise guy." He laughed at that, thinking of Sammy rattling on about stuff he didn't care about.

Castiel let out a little laugh and shook his head. He looked up to Dean and studied his face.  
"You."

Dean's face went straight. He felt his whole body tingle. He got the overwhelming feeling of crying, but he didn't let one tear fall.  
"Sammy, talked about me most?" He was honestly surprised. "Why?" He questioned Cas and looked from his eyes to his lips, waiting for the answer.

"You're his world, Dean. Everything you do," Castiel shook his head and smiled. "Sam thinks it's the coolest thing in the world." He ended the sentence in a whisper. He studied Dean's face and saw tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. They were even more green than before.

Dean unknowingly let a tear slip down his face. Before he knew it, Castiel was closing the space between them with a kiss. Cas quickly pulled back once he realized what he had done.  
Dean was definitely surprised, mouth still set the same way from the kiss. He had literally been dreaming of this moment for awhile now.  
He threw himself forward and came crashing into Cas' lips. It was all a little bit rushed but Dean could feel it. And he needed to feel something right now. His hands found their way up to cup Castiel's cherub face in his hands. He always kissed like it was the last time.

Dean reluctantly pulled back. "Uhh...We should probably get you down. And definitely get out of here." He rested his forehead to Castiel's. He started trying to loosen the ropes with no luck.

"I actually did really good on these!" He stepped back and admired Cas, still strung up. Dean put his hand under his chin and squinted his eyes. He rolled his head to the other side.

"Ok, seriously come on! These hurt!" Cas poked his bottom lip out and gave Dean a pouty face.

Dean let his arms fall to his sides. "Fine, killjoy!" He laughed and stepped closer to Cas. They could both feel the tension in between them. Dean wanted this, but he knew right now wasn't the time. They just shared a touching moment. They both know stuff about each other no other person knows.

"Go slow. Don't hurt me." Castiel whispered it, which made it even more sexy to Dean. Maybe this means Cas is up for this someday.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean decided to begin with his shoulders. 

He ran his hand slowly up his chest and then started slowly unknotting the rope. Neither one of them could tear their eyes away from the other. When Dean finally got the rope undone he let it drop to the floor behind Cas. The sound echoed throughout the almost-empty room. He kept his hands on Cas shoulders and gently massaged them.

Cas' eyes rolled back and he sighed. "That feels a million times better already." 

Dean done the same with his wrists until he was finally completely free.  
Dean stood still with Cas' wrists in his hand, rubbing them. He looked up and caught Cas' eyes.

"Sorry for knocking you out and tying you up." Dean smiled to Cas and straightened his tie.

"It's ok, I guess. I'm sorry for breaking into your house and trying to kill you." Cas walked to the table and grabbed his dagger. He slid it into his jacket and grabbed his other belongings. He turned around and handed Dean the journal.

"Just remember, we're good." He turned the cute moment back to serious then flashed Dean a smile.

"Don't ever think any different." He walked passed him and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
Dean nodded and pulled Cas around and in for a kiss.

"I didn't know you felt this way about me, Cas." He stood staring at Castiel's face.

"Me either. I mean, I guess I knew I did, but I didn't want to. Because I thought you were a demon at the time. But now..." He grinned and went back for another kiss. "I can do this guilt free."  
They laughed at each other and stood kissing for a moment. Dean's phone started buzzing and he backed away to grab the phone from the table.

"It's Sammy." Dean looked to Cas and flipped the phone open.

"Sammy. Whats up?" Dean acted like nothing had just happened.

"Dean! What the hell? Where are you?" Sam sounded worried. "I've called you like five times."

"I'm uhhh..." he thought about lying to him. He didn't want sam to be a part of this life, but he could atleast warn him about everything. He looked to Cas and got a reassuring nod in return.  
"We need to talk." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo...let me get this straight. You.... are a hunter?" Sam pointed at Cas and let out a breath.  
"And you are too, Dean. So why can't I join?" Sam crossed his hands over his chest and glared at them.

"You shouldn't want to be a hunter, Sammy. It's hard. Not just physically but emotionally." He was gripping his hands together on the table and staring at Sam.

"Let's get one thing straight. You aren't a hunter nor will you ever be one, got it?" Dean shifted uncomfortably in the booth. These were definitely not made for two grown men. Although, the way Castiel's thigh brushed against Dean's ever so often really wasn't that big of a problem.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. He knew not to make promises he probably couldn't keep. He knew one way or another, he would help Dean with this.

"So? Will you let me in on the secrets of the almighty journal, now?" He scoffed and reached for the journal only to grab empty space. Dean yanked it back and stared at him, still waiting on an answer.

He rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand.  
"Dean, you know for yourself it's not my first rodeo. Dad used to take us both after mom died." He shook his head and dumped some sugar in his, now cold, coffee. Dean could feel Castiel's sympathy in the way his body tightened. If that wasn't enough Cas let his hand come to rest on Dean's knee underneath the table. 

He could never say it aloud, but the sympathy he got when someone found out he had no parents was ludicrous. Definitely a pet peeve of his. He hated when someone felt sorry for him and that was the most common way for people to sympathize for him. It was years ago, of course he misses them, but he's not broken. Yet, Castiel made him feel different about it. Like he knew how it felt on a personal level. He decided he didn't hate it as much when the sympathy was coming from Cas.

"Those weren't even in the same ballpark as the ones I've come across." Dean put his elbows on the table and leaned in. "Sam, " Dean ran his hand over his face, "promise me."

"Fine. Whatever." Sam threw his hands up then reached for the book again. This time Dean reluctantly pushed it to his hand. He knew Sam was willing to break that promise if the timing was right. Yet, he still watched him read over the journal in amazement.

Sam read through the journal, with every page came a more concentrated stare. He stopped at one page and didn't move. He was fixated on whatever was on that one page.  
"Sammy?" Dean said hesitantly. "What is it?"  
Sam tore his eyes from the page and looked to Dean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were watering, his nostrils were flaring more than a survivor from a boat crash.  
"Dad died protecting me? Why? He hated me after I ran off with Jess ." He was so conflicted. He didn't know whether he was pissed off or heartbroken.

"Dad didn't hate you, Sammy. He was just pissed you would rather be with Jess than be miserable low lives like us. When you got in the car accident, he knew you would die unless--" He stopped and searched for the right words for the moment. He didn't have a way to sugar coat this. He sat up straight and leaned on the table.

"He went to a crossroads, summoned a demon and made a deal." Dean hesitated for a minute.  
"His soul for your life back." He looked to Sam who was on the verge of crying. Sam's face twisted at the last sentence. He started aggressively poking the table with his finger.

"He may have saved me, but Jess died that night." He took in a shaky breath.   
"I may be alive, but I didn't get my life back, Dean. " He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. He took a few minutes to gather himself. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked to the two men staring at him.

"I appreciate it, I really do. It's just, I'd rather have died than have to live through the pain of losing her. It's like I woke up in a different world." He stared out the window for a minute.

"I can't imagine that pain, Sam." Cas started, finally breaking his silence. "But Jess would be proud. Look at you!" He gestured to Sam, who was now staring at him. "You have a great college education, you're a successful detective and you're generally happy."

Sam smiled, "I haven't heard anyone talk about her in awhile. It's nice.." He smiled to himself again, "And you're right, she would be proud. She would be so happy for me, so I should be happy for myself." He smiled and looked out the window at the passing cars. 18 blue, 21 grey.   
They all sat in silence. Sam was thinking of Jess, Dean and Cas holding hands under the table.

"Then you can't be a hunter. Ever. You'll never be happy." Dean's face went straight when Sam looked to him. " I mean, I'm happy," He rubbed his thumb over the back of Cas' hand. "but I'm always looking over my shoulder."  
"It's not the life I want for you. Jess wouldn't want it for you." He eyed a thoughtful Sam. He knew Sam was about to say something that would put him in a hard spot.

"On one condition: You stop, too." Sam stared into Dean's eyes, knowing he had won


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs a place to stay & Dean is MORE than happy to offer up his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in between chapters! I've had major writer's block.  
> Those who are fellow writers should understand how frustrating that is!!
> 
> This is really just a filler chapter for the HUGE events in the next chapter.  
> Just please please stay with me on this journey!
> 
> I think the writer's block is over.  
> Fingers Crossed :)

\----------------------------------------------------  
The obvious answer isn't always the right one. Dean couldn't stop hunting. It's not that he literally couldn't, he just wouldn't. He helps people in some sick way. One day, he won't have to feel so bad for hunting. One day, when he has that cure, he'll feel like the hero Castiel thinks he is.

They acted like nothing ever happened the next day. Sam and Cas still sat at Sam's desk, working hard. Dean still sat in his office chair, door open staring at Cas. He would get caught every once in awhile and receive a sweet smile or a wink in return. Dean's cheeks would burn red for a minute before he shot a sweet smirk in his direction. He got more people watching than actual work.

Dean didn't know who to thank for his happiness with Castiel. All he knew was he didn't want it to end. How could his life be so messed up and so perfect at the same time? He sounded like such a girl, daydreaming in his office. What would Sam think?

"Hey!" Sam's voice pulled Dean back to reality with a jump. "You hungry?" He tapped his fingers on the door frame and stared.  
Dean nodded. He was always hungry.  
"Starving. Get me the usual, huh? I'll stay here." He tapped on the papers scattering across his desk. 

"If someone told me there would be twice as much paperwork as Lieutenant, I wouldn't be sitting here now." He rubbed his hands over his face. Sam gave a sympathetic nod and walked towards the elevator.

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean yelled at Sam and got an embarrassed nod in return.

After a moment there was a tap on Dean's door. He looked up and caught Castiel's sympathetic face. Dean waved him in and Cas closed the door behind him. He walked over to Dean's chair and grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

Before he knew it, Dean was being forcefully pulled up and into a rough kiss. Castiel kept his hands clutched on Dean's collar. Dean let his hands fall around Cas' back and rest on his hips. He pulled him closer. Dean didn't want to let go.

When they finally pulled away for a breath, they touched their foreheads together. Dean ran his hands over Castiel's silky blue tie. Cas ran his hands over Dean's collar, trying to smooth the wrinkles he had caused.

"Thanks for that distraction. I definitely needed that." Dean kissed Castiel once more and straightened his collar. 

"Well, I need it too. I had a terrible morning." He gave Dean an exaggerated pout face. They wandered over to the loveseat and sat down. Dean turned Cas away from him and started lightly rubbing his neck and shoulders. He had never rubbed anyone's shoulders before. He'd never felt as comfortable with anyone as he felt with Cas.

"Tell me about it." Dean kept on massaging and waited for Cas to spill it.

"I got kicked out today." Dean stopped massaging. His hands stayed on Castiel's shoulders. Cas could tell Dean was pissed he hadn't told him sooner. He tried to save the situation.

"Well, not kicked out. More like a temporary eviction. A pipe burst and flooded my apartment." He shook his head as he recalled his shitty luck. Dean turned Cas around to face him.  
Castiel pressed his lips together and bowed his head.

"Apparently while investigating the water damage they found some other problems that need fixing. So-" He sighed, "I'm in the Motel 6 until they fix it. They said it shouldn't take more than a week though!" 

"Hell no. You're staying with us." Dean didn't even need to think about it. He knew Sam would be ok with it.  
Cas was trying to object but Dean put his hand up.

"It's not a question, Cas. Don't make me drag you to my house." Dean gave Castiel a look that made his body run hot. Cas didn't hesitate but for a second. He started to get off the couch when the door flew open.  
The door hit the wall and Sam rushed in. When he looked up both of the men were staring like they'd been caught. He paused at the door and made a face. It was one that screamed "I think I'm sorry".

"Oh. My bad. I just have your lunch." He held up a greasy paper bag and cups of soda in a carrier. He sat it down on the corner of Dean's desk and took a seat by Cas. Dean started digging in the bag as soon as it was sat on his desk.

"Uhh, by the way, Cas will be our temporary roommate for a week." He said it so nonchalantly. He took an oversized bite of his burger and sipped from his coke. Cas stared at Sam, expecting a what-the-hell look. Never once did it cross his face. He smiled and turned to Cas.

"I don't mind, man. Couch is all yours!" He slapped a hand on Cas' back. It instantly made Castiel feel better. He let a smile creep onto his face. He didn't feel like he was imposing one bit with these two.

"No way, man. That thing is so uncomfortable. You can have my room, Cas. I stay in the living room when I'm actually home, anyways." Dean took another sip from his coke. Cas started to object but Dean shot him a look that rendered him speechless.  
Sam gave Cas the I-can't-help-you-here look and shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and returned to his desk.

Cas stood to follow him, but not before walking to Dean's desk. He placed both of his hands on his desk and leaned in to whisper to Dean.

"You just might have to drag me to your bed, Lieutenant." He gave Dean a wink before walking out.

Dean leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. Castiel. In his house. In his bed. Dean was really looking forward to this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

They stopped by the motel to retrieve Castiel's belongings. From there, they headed home and got Castiel situated in Dean's room. He expressed his gratitude once again and they all went their separate ways for the night.

Dean couldn't sleep knowing Castiel was a mere ten feet away. He tossed and turned for an hour or so. He wasn't sure if he should go cuddle with Castiel or just stay on the couch.  
Dean finally made a decision. With which head, he didn't know. He slowly uncovered himself and snuck across the living room. He felt like a teenager, tiptoeing in his own house, but Sam could't know yet. Dean just REALLY wanted to be with Castiel right now.  
He made his way down the hall, being careful to avoid the certain creaky floorboard. The moon danced over his bare chest as he rounded the last corner before his door. He hoped this would go like he imagined. He just wanted a few minutes of cuddling. He took a deep breath and went for it.

He slowly pushed the door open and his breath hitched in his throat. He stared at the sight before him, Castiel sprawled naked on his bed already tending to his needs. It was something, all right. He was lying there, his eyes closed, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, holding the headboard with his free hand.

Dean let out some sort of half choked gasp and Castiel's head snapped up. Once he saw it was just Dean, he laid his head back and continued. Dean wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and fuck him into the mattress, but he didn't move. He stayed right there, by the door. He felt like Castiel wanted him to watch. He found his hand sliding down his pants to his already hard dick. He slowly slid his hand up and down to match Castiel's pace.

Castiel began breathing quicker, louder. He started whispering words Dean didn't fully understand. He leaned in to listen more carefully. He walked a few feet in so he could close the door. The last thing he wanted was Sam waking to get a drink and seeing them with their dicks in hand.

"Unghh-- Dean--" Castiel moaned around the words.  
Dean's eyes went as wide as they possibly could. Did he hear him right just then? Here was Cas, masturbating to Dean while he was standing a few feet away. Dear Lord, Cas knew what he liked before he knew. He was a sex god, that moment confirmed it.

Castiel started getting louder. His breathing got ragged and there were pretty little noises escaping his mouth. Dean was afraid he'd wake up Sam if he got much louder. He walked over and put a hand over Castiel's mouth. Cas' eyes popped open and the lust-filled blue devoured the green in Dean's eyes. No one had ever had Dean this hot before. Cas let his hand fall from the headboard and take over where Dean's hand had been.

Dean couldn't stand any longer. His knees were getting weak. He crawled on top of Cas, taking the man by surprise. Dean propped himself up, placing his hands on either side of Cas' head. Castiel snaked his hands up the sides of Dean's thighs. They came to rest on his hips. It had all been so fast. It was the heat of the moment. This was the best Tuesday ever. 

Dean leaned in just inches from Castiel's face, like he was asking permission. Castiel studied Dean's face for a moment. His perfect cheek bones riddled with freckles. His hooded green eyes. His fan fiction lips so perfect, asking to be kissed.

Castiel slid his hand up Dean's back and pulled his head down. Their lips crashed together like it was the last time they would meet. They didn't just want this, they felt a need for it. Everything was a blur. Dean found himself rocking his hips against Castiel's. They were taking turns making noises and drawing in breaths. Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his back so that they were trapped. Stuck there in between his muscular back and the memory foam.

By now they were meeting each other, thrust for thrust. Dean had his lip trapped between his teeth, trying to keep quiet. Still, soft noises found their way out. After a few moments they found their release. Dean biting into Castiel's shoulder to keep quiet. 

When Dean managed to look up he was taken by surprise. He would swear he saw Castiel's eyes glowing a light blue. He jumped off the bed and yanked his pants on. He searched but couldn't find his voice.

Castiel sat up on the side of the bed looking confused. He brought a sheet over his lap and stared at Dean.  
"What happened?" He sounded worried.

"What the hell, Cas?" When Dean finally managed to speak there was a certain harshness in his words.  
"Your eyes---" he paused, looking for the words once again.  
"They-- they lit up!" He had backed to the door so he could run if Castiel jumped at him. 

He wouldn't let him hurt Sammy. If it came down to it, there wasn't even a chance. He would always choose Sam. He stood by the door. His hands behind his back. Shaking slightly.

Castiel let out a sigh and shook his head. He scooted over and gestured for Dean to sit down. He put on his best puppy dog face and gently spoke.  
"I think it's time we talk about who I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got gifted a wonderful fic today! From Sami_Carter.
> 
> Give this chapter a read and if you can't stand the cliffhanger like me, bookmark it!!! It's still in the works!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3509429/chapters/7714838
> 
> Thank for sticking with me, everyone!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's long awaited backstory is here!  
> ENJOY MY LOVES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I couldn't deal with the latest cliffhanger!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. His backstory will be brought up again, so this isn't all you get.
> 
> And PLEASE, check out my awesome gifted fic!!  
> We're All Mad by Sami_Carter :)

\--------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean 'who you are'" Dean was obviously pissed. He felt betrayed. He felt like the lowest person right now. He had opened up to him and Cas was still keeping secrets.

"I haven't been completely honest, Dean." Castiel stood and found his pajama bottoms. He slipped them on and went over to Dean.   
He tried to place his hand on Dean's shoulder but he shrugged away. Dean walked over and sat in his computer chair. Rude, maybe. He just didn't want to sit by the man who had been lying to him. He sat forward and propped his elbows on his knees. He caught his head in his hands. 

He had such a horrible feeling in his chest. He felt disgusting and used. He hadn't even listened to Cas yet and he knew it was bad. He could feel it driving a wedge between them.

"I know you're probably going through every scenario in your head right now." Cas finally spoke. He sat on the edge of the bed. He scooted as close to Dean as he could get. Dean still slightly shifted away from him. He acted like Castiel was contagious.

"Look, Dean. I listened when it was your secrets." He reached out and put his hand on Dean's knee.

"All I'm asking is for you to do the same for me." He sighed when Dean didn't move. He pressed his lips together and bowed his head. The last thing he wanted was Dean hating him.  
"I can go. I'm really sorry that you won't listen. When you want to listen, call me." He got up and started gathering his clothes. He hated to leave but with Dean in this mood, he couldn't stay. He could feel his chest tighten and his throat go dry.

"Wait." Dean wasn't sure if Cas had heard him or not. He wasn't sure if he said it outloud at all.  
"I'll listen." Dean looked up to a very tearful Cas.

Castiel sat back down and began to explain.  
"I haven't really lied. I'm really not that...person...anymore."   
He was searching for the words to describe it. He couldn't exactly come out and say it like it was nothing. It was definitely something.

"In our work, we've seen some things." He looked to Dean who nodded. He was still pissed, but Castiel had a point. He did listen when everyone else would have turned him in with no hesitation.

"Demons are real. We've seen them. We've killed them." He kept explaining stuff Dean already knew. It was only making him anxious.

"Where there are demons, there are angels." Castiel said it like he was speaking to a five year old. Slow and cautiously. Dean's head snapped up at this. His jaw dropped to the floor. He was stuttering trying to form words.

"Holy shit. Cas are you--" Dean couldn't finish the sentence. Thankfully, Castiel finished it for him.

"An Angel of the Lord? Yes." He said it with a straight face. He was staring at Dean, waiting for him to take in the new information.  
Dean just stared at the floor. His world was shattering. His mind was breaking! He ran his hands over his face.

"Ok. I find out angels are real. And in the same breath, you're telling me I'm fucking one?"  
He shook his head trying to process it all. It sounded harsh but it was like he had no filter at the moment. His mind had definitely broke.

"Well, that's not how I would put our situation. But if you say so, yes." Castiel looked offended at first. Then he just looked pissed off. How could Dean be so heartless? Yes, it was surprising. But to be so vulgar about what they had was hurtful.

"You know-- and I'm not trying to throw this in your face-- I listened to you even though I knew you murdered people." His face turned to a look of disgust.

"You're being just a little hypocritical, am I right? Or is Dean Winchester the only one allowed to have secrets?" Dean scoffed and started shaking his head.  
Castiel regretted bringing it all up but he felt he was in the right. Dean expected him to listen and understand him murdering people right away. But here he was, judging Castiel right off the bat.

"You don't even have my whole side of the story, Dean." At that Dean looked up to him. He stared at him for a moment.

"Enlighten me, then." Dean's face was emotionless. Cas couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing.

"I'm not some all mighty angel. That should be pretty obvious to you." He gestured toward the bed.

"Heaven is-" he was trying to find the right words. "-locked. When that happened, all of the angels fell."

"Wait. Heaven is locked? Fallen angels? What the hell?" Atleast Dean was making an effort now.

"It was years ago. Some nutcase decided if he couldn't be God, none of us deserved to be angels." He repositioned himself on the bed. His legs were crossed and he was hunched over his lap playing with his fingers.  
They shared a moment of silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Castiel was hurt. Dean was hurt. Just in different ways.

"My brothers have died. They have killed. They've even done worse." Cas kept looking at his entwined fingers. It was hard talking about all of it.

"So what? You settled down? I mean what's going on with you?" Dean's words were better than the ones before. Certainly less hurtful.

"I ran. Like a coward." He scoffed at himself. "When they needed my help, I ran. I was inconsiderate of my family. I just didn't want to be in Heaven. And then, I didn't have to be anymore." He sighed.  
"I'm practically human. I have no powers. No angel radio. No God telling me what to do. I'm...normal?" He doubted normal was the correct word.

He picked at a loose thread on the comforter. He would do anything to avoid looking at Dean's face in this moment. He was sure it was one of disappointment.

"I really am a Private Investigator. My name really is Castiel. And there's one thing I know for certain." He paused and looked to Dean. He was hanging on every word Castiel threw at him.

"I want to be with you. Just being near you makes me feel like a better person." He smiled and thought of the words he was about to say.  
"I want to stare into your big green eyes until the end of time. I want to count your freckles. I don't want to just imagine being with you, I want to know how it feels. I want all of you, Dean." He said it all in one breath. Like he couldn't hold the feeling in anymore.

Dean was staring into Castiel's bright blue eyes. He knew he was telling the truth. And he knew Castiel was right. He had stood by Dean when he found out what kind of a person he was. It was Dean's turn to stand by his man.

"I understand if this is too much for you." Castiel said the words but he didn't want Dean to feel that it, in fact, was too much. He wanted him to accept him for who he was.  
Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel. The angel looked at him waiting for any sign of rejection. Dean took Castiel's hand in between his own.

"I'd choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you, Castiel." He smiled and pulled Castiel in for a kiss.

"Now that I've met you, I can't live without you." He brushed his thumb down Castiel's cheek. 

"You don't have to." Castiel smiled and pulled Dean in for another kiss. They decided they would finish the conversation later. It was late. Early. However you looked at it, they would be dragging ass at work tomorrow.

They scooted onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Where they were meant to be.

\--------------------------------------------------


	8. Law of Hunting chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas figure out what to do to get closer to finding a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I've been MIA! I started a new job and have been having a difficult time trying to manage my daughter alone, keeping my home organized, working and trying to get in school.  
> This isn't the best chapter you'll see from me, but it won't be the last!! I love you all dearly.
> 
> ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!

The hours between 12am and 6am have a funny habit of making you feel like you're on top of the world or under it. Dean and Cas had felt both. Dean didn't want it to be that way. He wanted everything to be good between them. But when his minds telling him no and his body's telling him yes... he has an R. Kelly level problem.

Dean's eyes slipped open just as the sunlight was breaking through the clouds. 7am came early. He rolled over to a still sleeping Cas and studied his face. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful. The crease on his forehead from his constant confusion was faint. His eyelashes were gently rested upon his cheeks. Dean couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed Cas' sleeping lips. He flinched away from Dean's affections then opened his eyes and smiled.

His eyes were even more blue in the morning. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the color of the paint flaking off of the shutters, or even the little tulips that spring up in front of the station. They were like the ocean, flecked with every shade of blue. The kind of blue that captivated you even for the slightest moment.  
"Morning." Cas stretched his arms and legs in different directions. He settled with his arm around Dean pulling him in for a kiss. 

Dean was never much for cuddling or even overnight stays period. He didn't really have a choice about the overnight deal, but he wouldn't give that moment of cuddling up for the world. Cas was changing him like no one ever could. He liked it, he could stay in this moment forever if the world would let him. He regretfully rolled out of Cas' arms and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out some underwear and walked to the door.

"I need a shower. There's food and orange juice in the fridge if you're interested in anything besides me." He winked at Cas, who let out a little chuckle. Dean opened the door and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Cas rubbed his hands over his face and got up. He headed over to the drawers and searched for a shirt. He found a grey AC/DC shirt and slipped it over his head. He knew Dean wouldn't mind. Cas pulled his pajama bottoms on and headed to the kitchen.  
He heard Dean singing in the bathroom and he stepped closer for a listen. He smiled when he heard the lyrics. 

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."  
It was so beautiful. Castiel leaned his head against the door frame and smiled to himself. He could stay in this moment forever. He hummed along to the perfect tune of Dean's voice.

"Every morning." Sam's voice startled Cas. He jumped and turned around to see Sam walking up the hallway. He was already dressed and ready. Castiel walked over to the counter and eyed Sam.

"Top left." Cas opened it to reveal coffee cups. Jackpot. Sam knew him so well. He smiled at Sam and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sauntered over to the table and found a seat next to Sam. He sighed awkwardly and started sipping his coffee.

"So. You sleep well last night?" Sam put his papers down and looked to Castiel. Red crept up his neck to his cheeks while he thought of an answer that didnt involve him smiling like a teenage girl.

"Yeah. The memory foam DOES remember you." He laughed nervously. There was the great moment he shared with Dean last night. Then there was also the moment he had told Dean he was an angel. Of course it all ended ok, but he couldn't help but doubt it. He was never accepted as what he was by anyone outside of his family. Why should that start now, with a hunter? He was still nervous about it, of course. He knew they would have to tell Sam soon. Just thinking about telling the other Winchester made him feel nauseous.  
Cas was worried that Sam would react the same way Dean had. Or worse. Sam didn't like him like Dean did. It could be A LOT worse. He knew Sam was more of a lover than a fighter, but people do crazy things in crazy situations. He threw that all from his mind for right now. Sam sighed and stretched his hand toward the paper he had laid down.

"So," He cleared his throat nervously, "I have a shower in my room if you're interested. Just right around that corner there." He threw his hand up towards the direction he had just came from.

"Ahh, yeah. I could use a shower pretty bad!" Cas chuckled and pushed his chair away from the table. He all but ran around the corner to hide himself while he giggled about the  
awkward situation. Anything to get him out of that awkward silence.

\--------------------------------------------------

Just as Castiel's shower started Dean walked out of his. He slid his underwear on and wrapped a towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his hair. He grabbed his toothbrush and swiped it through his mouth for a minute then smiled to himself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good." He chuckled to himself and walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"Really, Dean?" Sam had a disgusted look on his face. "Put some clothes on."  
Dean looked down, slightly offended.

"Come on, Sammy. My perky nipples need to be set free once in a while." He threw his arms up and wiggled his body at his brother. "Plus, I need some coffee."

"Here, I'll make you a cup to go. Just, Jesus, put some clothes on. Cas is in my shower. Should be done soon, then we need to go." Sam pushed himself away from the table and pulled out a thermos and poured the remaining coffee in it.

Dean knew he had been defeated. He turned away and went to his room and shut the door behind him. He went to his closet and pulled out the same boring clothes he wore every other day. Soon he would allow casual days. The slight variations of flannel were calling his name. He slipped his clothes on and took the bedding to the washer. He knew it definitely needed it. He grabbed some new linens from the closet only to turn around and see Castiel walking into the kitchen. Wrapped only in a towel. Sam looked back and immediately regretted his decision. Dean stood there staring, hungrily.

"Seriously guys?" Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "Normal people take their clothes WITH them to the shower instead of walking around naked."

Castiel shifted nervously, "Uh- sorry, Sam." He rushed over to the front door where he laid his bag last night. He started gathering clothes and turned to walk to Dean's room.

"Whoa, Cas. What happened to your shoulder?" Sam sounded genuinely worried.

"What?" Cas looked down and finally spotted the huge purple mark Sam had found. It was from Dean last night, so it hadn't hurt. However, he couldn't tell Sam that.  
"Ohh, this?" He laughed nervously and looked to a smirking Dean. "I ran into a door."

"Must have been one hell of an encounter." Sam shook his head and went back to gathering everything for the day.

"You have no idea." Cas smiled and winked at Dean as he walked past him. This would be fun.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They were falling all over each other laughing about conversations in the car when they finally made their way to the office. Sam sat everything down at his desk and Castiel followed Dean to his office to "inform him of how the case was going" on his end.

As soon as the door closed their bodies pressed into each other full force. It was like they hadn't seen each other in ages, the way they pushed and pulled at each other. Their mouths fit so perfectly together it was a shame to ever part them.

"Dean..." Cas said breathlessly. "If we go much further the entire office may hear what's going on in here."

Dean swept in for another sweet kiss. "They can listen all they want. As long as they don't touch." He chuckled and gave Cas another short kiss before retiring to his desk.

Cas smiled and came to rest on the loveseat. It was silent for a moment, Dean getting all of the necessary paperwork out and ready.  
"So, what do we need to discuss, lieutenant?" Castiel said it with a certain tone that made Dean's body run hot for a moment.

"Castiel, keep talking to me like that and we'll have the whole office with their ears to my door." Dean smiled and sat back slowly.

"Yes, sir." Cas gave Dean another primitive smile and sat back. "So, the case is a moot point now. We both know who is responsible for the deaths." Castiel said it before he realized it was insensitive.  
His eyes shot up to meet Dean, who was already looking very ashamed of himself.  
"No, Dean--"

"I know, Cas. I know you didn't mean it that way, but it is true." Dean huffed and sat back in his chair.

"What we need to focus on, is finding that cure." Cas said it with such certainty that even he believed it was possible.

"Cas, I've been searching day and night for it. I don't know-" his gaze dropped to his hands.

"We will find it, Dean. Whether it's now or later, we will save people. And they'll have you to thank for it." Castiel wasn't about to accept an 'I don't know' from Dean. He may be ok with letting himself down, but Cas wouldn't do it.

"Look, I know someone who may be able to help us look into it." Castiel shook his head. She wasn't someone he loved working with. Her helpfulness always came with a price Castiel hated to pay.

"She's a witch, she's been around for ages and if anyone knows how to cure demons, it's her." Castiel got up and headed toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean stood to go after him. Castiel put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm just calling her, Dean." He reassured the lieutenant to get him to ease up. "Rowena won't like talking to me, let alone two people unannounced." He shook his head just thinking of the shit storm that would be.

Dean didn't like the sound of that, or the sudden change that came over Castiel. This 'Rowena' was bad news and Dean would not let Castiel go to her alone. He gathered his jacket and gun then headed out the door after Castiel. Sam started to protest but Dean interrupted before he could.

"Stay here, Sammy. I'm going after Cas." He all but ran to the elevator to keep up with the angel already minutes ahead of him.

He would die if anything happened to Cas while he was working for him. There would be no more blood spilled on Dean's watch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk with Rowena in the ways of a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been another long while. I've been going through some personal issues but things are looking up. It's crazy to write about such an amazing relationship when I don't even have one! It makes me feel like I'm in this relationship with them. It makes me feel mighty. To be able to create such an amazing story with amazing characters. This fic is my baby and I'm thrilled to see you all are still reading.  
> To everyone participating in GISHWHES this year, GOOD LUCK!!

Cas walked around the corner of the dark alley and into the basement of the candle shop. When he had disappeared into the darkness of the building Dean crept closer.

"Of course it's a dark alley towards the basement of a candle shop." Dean scoffed and walked further, still undetected. He slowly opened the door and stepped over the threshold. He walked cautiously as to not make any noise with the clomping of his feet.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Castiel's voice coming from behind him almost made him blow their cover.

"Goddamit, Cas! Warn people." He spun around to look at Castiel, who was already eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" He reiterated his question like Dean hadn't heard it the first time. He stepped closer to the lieutenant and drank him in only for a moment.  
"I specifically told you not to come. Dean, you could very well have gotten us killed." Castiel was quietly yelling at Dean. He made him feel like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Before Dean could say anything they were interrupted by a whistle from a far off room.  
"Hello boys! Don't keep me waiting all day." The accent was foreign, Dean couldn't quite place where it was from. Castiel gave Dean a stern look and walked around him.

"I'll deal with you later." He whispered it but it made Dean's knees weak. He felt like he should just run now, while he had the chance. He shook the feeling off and followed after Castiel. They went down a rather dark hallway and around another corner.

When they finally found the source they were seeking they stopped dead in their tracks. She was normal for a witch. No warts or humps like Dean had always been told. She had fiery red hair, cold, bright blue eyes and perfect lips that were just dying for attention. When she saw Dean she smiled and even her teeth were a pearly white, not one out of place.

"I thought you'd be uglier." Dean said it before he could stop himself.

"Well, I thought you'd be taller, so we're both disappointed, aren't we Winchester?" She laughed and turned back to the table she was working on.

"How did you know my name?" Dean stepped forward, pining for the answer. He walked to the other side of the table where she could make eye contact if needed.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you, Deano." She looked at him through her full lashes and gave him a quick smirk.

"I know your father. He came to me a few times for help. And of course, after the death threats and beatings, he always walked away empty handed." She laughed and turned her attention away from her project and to Dean.

He was already on edge but for her to go and talk bad about his father? That pushed him over.  
"Listen here bitch, my father was a good man. He didn't always do the right thing but he made damn sure the world around us was safe." Dean's face twisted into one of offense, hearing her talk down about the man he had once idolized.

"Listen here... Winchester," She spit his last name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Your father was a man only looking out for himself. He thought he could take, take, take and never give in return. That's not how I work, dearie." She walked around the table and straight into Dean's personal space.

"You give me something I want, I'll give you something you want. It's simple, really." She played with the buttons on Dean's shirt before he backed away. Castiel unknowingly stepped towards Dean in defense. He knew what Rowena was capable of with just a touch. Plus, the only hands that should be playing with Dean's shirt are his.

"Look, all I want is a promise for a future favor." Rowena said the words so plainly, Dean knew it wasn't a wise decision to agree. Yet when he opened his mouth, there it was.

"Deal." He spit it out before mulling over the idea completely.

"Dean, wait." Castiel pulled on Dean's arm. "You don't know what she can do. You don't know what she wants." His blue eyes were swimming with doubt. His eyes were pleading with Dean's

"Well, Cas, that's on me." He knew Castiel would disapprove no matter what he did. Castiel wanted to baby him. He wanted to take care of him. Dean liked that in a sense, but then again, he was a big boy. IF he wanted to make stupid, open-ended promises with a conniving witch, he could.

She had a devilish grin on her face. Quite similar to the Grinch's when he stole Christmas. Dean knew it was no good, but the need he had for the cure was overpowering his thoughts. He had to redeem himself and \this was the only way to do it.

"Well, Winchester, what will it be?" She stepped around between men, acting like she owned them both. Which, in a way she did. She knew how much Dean wanted that cure and she knew just how far he would go for it.

"Deal." Dean knew he would regret this later. Hopefully he could find a way to kill her between now and then. He let his gaze drift up to catch the witch's eyes.

"Well then," She smiled, pleased with herself for taking advantage of the oldest Winchester. "Give me 48 hours and I'll have the cure for you. Now get out of my shop."

Cas huffed and turned around and walked out of the building. Dean pushed past Rowena and ran after him. Rowena just stared after them, knowing she had won.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a filler chapter for some upcoming events.  
> Just stay with me!

"Cas, Dammit, Wait!" Dean finally caught up to him out in the alley. "What the hell, man?"  
Cas stopped short of running into the man who had jumped in front of him. He didn't even look to Dean's face as he pleaded with him.

"Look at me!" Dean grabbed his attention with the slight raise of his voice. He ran his finger through his hair, trying to think of how to explain this without being loud.  
"Dammit, Cas. Don't you know what this means?" Dean pulled Castiel's attention at that.

"What it means, Dean-" Castiel stepped back and sopened the passenger door of the Impala.   
"It means Rowena has you in her grip. She can demand anything and if you don't honor your word, she'll kill you." Castiel slipped into the seat and slammed the door.

Dean didn't look at it the way. He didn't love himself, Cas did. Castiel couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He knew they would have to kill Rowena before she asked for that favor. Cas knew her, she wasn't going to ask for a cup of sugar. She'd ask for something terrible, like killing his brother or betraying his unit.  
Dean shook his head and walked around to the driver's side. Why did this man care so much about him? He slid in the seat and stared at the windshield for a moment before speaking.

"Cas, you have to understand why I did it." Dean shifted so that he was facing the angel. His sweet blue eyes were watering just a bit. Dean instantly felt terrible. He had no idea Cas was that worried.

"Dean, I do understand why you did it. You care for others more than yourself." Cas smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's not a bad thing at all! But I'm selfish and I've waited years for you, Dean. I don't want to lose you now." Castiel let a tear slip down his cheek and Dean was quick to catch it. He brought Cas into his arms and held him for a moment.

"Cas, I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I really am. It's just-" Dean took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I've killed so many people, Cas. This is my chance to make it right." He stroked Castiel's hair while the man just melted in his arms.

"Dean-" Cas sat up and looked into Dean's eyes. He had let a few more tears silently fall on Dean's chest.  
"She's a terrible person. She's going to kill you regardless of what you do. She's a bitch!" He shook his head and got back over to his seat.

"I wanted to make the deal with her, not you. I could have handled myself way better than you can." He said it so confidently, but Dean knew he didn't mean it in an I'm-better-than-you way.

"Cas, when the time comes, I have the 2 best people standing by my side." Dean smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the angel's cheek.   
Dean knew that he would not have them anywhere near him when that witch came for him. He would never put either of them in harm's way. He hated it, but he said that to make Cas feel just a bit better. 

"I know you're lying, Dean." Castiel's statement took him off guard. "Just know, I'll be by your side even after the end." He brought Dean's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. He turned to face the road and got comfortable.  
Dean knew the argument was over for the moment. He turned to the road and started baby. The pur of her engine could drown out anything wrong in his life.

"Let's go home." Dean smiled and pulled out into the road. He took the fast way, knowing Sam would already be home waiting for them. He turned on the radio to fill the silence with some tunes.

After a few songs he didn't know well enough to sing, he pulled into the driveway. Cas gave Dean a sweet look, knowing they couldn't sit as close or be as sweet inside the house. They crawled out of the car and walked up to the door slowly. Cas went for the knob and Dean stopped him.

"Wait-" Dean held Cas's hand and pulled him close. "I need this before we go in." He pulled Cas in by the collar of his trench coat and placed a sweet kiss on his waiting lips. He pulled away far too soon for Castiel's liking.

"I'll be in the room later tonight." Dean gave him another small kiss and walked inside. He stopped immediately and grabbed his gun from his waist.

"Dean what are you-" Cas walked in a moment behind Dean and stopped when he discovered what was waiting for them inside.

Sam was tied to a kitchen chair, duct tape over his mouth and blood trickling from his nose and a spot on his forehead. He could see his face in the moonlight. His eyes were wide and pleading for Dean. To run? To fight?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new "person" to the boys gets many secrets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I haven't given up on the fic! I'm still around! YAY!  
> feel free to email me if you'd like to talk or if you have any questions!  
> emo_freakin_rox@yahoo.com  
> love you all :)

"Hello, Boys." Their attention was brought to a figure in the corner. They flipped the light on and revealed an unfamiliar face. 

She sat with her legs crossed, puffing on a cigarette. Dean stared over at her long legs, one draped over the other in tight black pants tucked into combat boots. His eyes worked their way up to a red shirt with a skull on it and her shoulders were covered by a leather jacket to top everything off. Her shirt dipped low and stopped a few inches shy of her pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean already had his gun out, but he had a feeling he needed the dagger in his jacket instead.  
She stopped for a moment and stared at Dean. She brought her cigarette slowly to her mouth but instead of puffing, she stuck her tongue out. While keeping eye contact with Dean, she turned the cigarette upside down and put it out on her tongue. They could hear the sizzle it made from across the room. There was no reaction to it, it was like she did it all the time.

She closed her mouth with a smile and stood up to make her way over to them. Her bright red hair was draped over her shoulders, making her green eyes pop even more. Dean couldn't believe it, but he was actually checking this thing out. Cas nudged him and brought him back to reality.

"He asked who the hell you are." Castiel repeated the question for Dean who had obviously forgotten what was happening. If there wasn't reason enough for Cas to hate her, he did now.

"Sassy. I like it." She threw Castiel a wink. "Well, I'm wearing Lisa." She gestured to her body and twirled around.  
"But that's not important. I'm Harley." She giggled and threw out her hand. She quickly dropped it when it was clear they weren't going to shake it.

"Well, that was rude. Don't you wanna know why I'm here? Why poor Sammy is tied up?" She circled around to Sam and leaned on him from behind. Her arms circled around his chest and her chin rested on his head.

Sam made a disgusted face and shook her off of him. She slowly brought her head up and peered at Dean, Cas by his side.  
"Well, do ya?" She smiled and pulled out a kitchen chair and plopped down in it.  
"I'll take your silent judge-y faces as a yes." She giggled and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm not here to do any harm, unless you make me." She put her hand on Sam's leg and walked her fingers a few inches which brought out an irritated groan from Sam.  
"I'm here to help you, Dean. I want to be your little guinea pig." She got up and walked towards the men standing by the door. She stopped just short of being practically on Dean. She looked at his chest where her head reached then up to his face.

"I want you to cure me. Turn me human again." She said it with such a serious face there was no way she could be joking. Still, she made Dean laugh. She took a step back and put her hands on the bare skin of her hips.

"What the hell is so funny, Winchester?" She almost seemed offended. She could easily kill them, but still Dean stood laughing in her face. She needed this, wanted this, but she wouldn't beg.

"You want my help to cure-" Dean started to laugh uncontrollably. He clutched at his stomach and moved past her to get a beer from the fridge. He popped the top off with the magnetized bottler opener. Still the best birthday present he had ever received, thanks to Sammy. He sat down in the chair next to Sam and rested his arm on Sam's shoulder.  
He looked to Harley and smiled again. Dean took a sip and let out an exaggerated sigh. He smacked his lips and tried to find the words without being a complete dick.

"You thought that tying my brother up after beating him would get you the privilege of being cured?" He laughed and took another swig of his beer. He shook his head and smiled at her, hiding the fact that this was actually perfect.  
He didn't want her to think she's doing him a favor. He wanted her to think HE was doing HER a favor. He took another sip from the long neck bottle and looked at her, still standing with her back to Cas, looking at Dean.

"It was just leverage. Just please-" She said it so sincerely that Dean almost believed she wanted this more than he did. It was already a yes but he had to make her suffer just a bit.

"So then what happens to the person you're wearing?" Dean gestured to her fit, toned body- Or at least Lisa's fit, toned body. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let this demon just take over an innocent girl's body.

"There's no one in here but me, Dean." she gave him a bow and strolled over to sit in the chair she was originally in. She lit up another cigarette and looked at him with unwavering confidence.

"You're lying." Dean said it without even a thought more. He began untying Sam and looked to Castiel for some support.  
"How would there be no one in there but you? You can't get into a dead body. Plus, she doesn't look dead." Castiel wandered over and took a spot on the couch. He hadn't said much. Mostly because he didn't know what Dean was doing at first. Then he realized he was obviously just making her beg for it.  
Dean finished untying a strangely calm Sam. Sam rubbed his wrists and opened his mouth to add a few words of his choosing, which were definitely not nice.  
"There's no one here. Promise." She said it like they would actually take her word for it. "She was in a coma for 8 years. They pulled her off of life support and I just walked right in." She smiled at her accomplishment.  
Dean opened his mouth to call bullshit but Cas interrupted him.

"She's telling the truth." Castiel said it with a calm, but loathing voice. The room went quiet and Castiel looked to Sam and Dean.

"Cas, how do you know that?" Dean would be the first to question it, since he felt he already knew the answer. Castiel studied Sam's confused face and came to terms with the fact this is how Sam would find out he was an angel.

"I just can't hear anyone else in there." He said it and looked to Harley who was just as confused.  
"What are you, a mind reader?" Sam forced a laugh but his face had a completely different attitude. He was pissed. He could tell that Castiel was serious, he just didn't know how he knew.

"Holy shit, Wings. You're an angel." Harley busted out with the truth and dawned her wicked smile.  
"This will be fun." She smirked and folded her arms.  
Sam looked to Dean and saw that he obviously wasn't surprised at all.

"You knew?" The look of betrayal on Sam's face broke Dean's heart. Dean was speechless. He couldn't say anything to make it better in this moment.  
Sam scoffed then got up and stormed off to his room. The slamming of his door made the bottles in the fridge shake. Dean looked to a very ashamed Castiel and gave him a reassuring smile. Just when he thought everything would be okay, he pissed Sam off. He knew they would be okay after all, it would just take a long talk and a little time.

Dean stood up and ran his hands down his face then let out a sigh.

"Well, Harley, you've got a deal. Just... leave for now and we'll be in touch." Dean looked over to a very amused Harley, which slightly pissed him off.  
She got up out of the chair and walked over to the front door.

"I left my number on that table. But I'll be back just to check in soon enough." She smiled and walked out the door leaving them, with what seemed like a threat. Dean just shook it off then went to the fridge and pulled out a few beers. He motioned for Cas to follow him.

"You ready for this?" Dean started off down the hallway to Sam's room. He raised his free hand to knock on the door. This was going to be another long night.


	13. Chapter 12

It took a lot of apologizing, explaining and countless questions from Sam to Castiel to clear up the situation. Sam had always prayed as a child. He prayed for a bike one Christmas, he prayed he did good on a Science test but mostly, he prayed for Dean to be happy. He was obsessed with angels, or the thought of someone listening to his pleading.

"Was I ever heard?" Sam asked it because he honestly didn't think he had been. He rubbed his fingers over his palm and waited for the answer.   
"Sam, I don't--" Cas paused and tried to figure out how to word this without completely shattering Sam's beliefs.

"I can just say I didn't hear your prayers." He sighed, knowing he had let Sam down. He had cured his ridiculous obsession with angels. He could tell Sam was obviously disappointed, the way his brow was furrowed and his nostrils were flaring.

"Let me just assure you, that if I had heard your prayers, you'd have everything you wanted." He felt so terrible knowing Sam went through life praying for small things that he never got. On the other hand, Sam and Dean were such amazing, successful men that Castiel was kind of grateful they weren't handed everything in life.  
Sam looked up to Castiel with slightly teary eyes. He scooted off the bed and pulled Castiel up into a tight hug and sniffled his tears back.

"You have answered one of them." He whispered it so only Castiel could hear. It confused the angel more than it comforted him. When Sam pulled him back he just smiled at him and pat him on the shoulder.

Dean took that as a sign that this whole ordeal was over. He took a big breath and got up to give Sam a hug.  
"I still want to know how you knew before I did." Sam said it so casually but Dean knew it would really come up one day. He just laughed it off then left the room with Castiel closing the door behind them. They could hear the click of Sam's light going off and his bed adjusting to his weight.

They walked down the hall to Dean's room and shut the door behind them so they could have their privacy. Dean flopped down on his bed and let out a long, loud sigh. Castiel followed him and sat on the bed, just letting himself fall back.

They sat in silence for a few moments to gain their composure. Dean knew it could have been a lot worse, but that was a hell of a way for Sam to find out Cas was an angel. Castiel was just so smooth with his words, it was like he was a poet; writing the beautiful conversation in his head while he let the words flow out of his mouth. 

"You know the worst part about all of this?" Dean let out a halfhearted laugh. "I heard his prayers. Every single night." He scoffed, disappointment weighing on him.

"It was always something random. Like a bike, a good grade on a test, ice cream after school, but--" Dean stopped short of finishing the sentence trying to gather the strength to say it.  
"The prayer that stayed constant-- the one thing he prayed for every night-- was my happiness." He smiled at the wall he had been staring at. Dean could feel his body tighten and the goosebumps became apparent on his arms.  
Castiel came to the realization that maybe Sam had been talking about making Dean happy. If this is so, he knew about them. Dean wouldn't have said anything. Were they just getting sloppy?

"It killed me every night. Here Sam was-a kid wishing for bikes and ice cream- but he could still tell I was completely miserable." Dean shook his head in disgust. "How bad of a brother am I for letting him pray for my happiness when I've never bowed my head in my entire life?"  
Dean let his head fall along with his heart. He would never forgive himself for letting Sam see just how unhappy he was.

"Dean, have you met Sam?" Castiel spat the rhetorical question out so fast it took Dean offguard. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, not understanding how Dean could be so negative towards himself.

"Sam is the happiest, most intelligent, most kind-hearted soul I've ever came in contact with." Castiel clenched his jaw and studied Dean's face.   
"You know who he has to thank for being the man he is today?" He put a hand on the hunter's shoulder and gave him a lopsided grin. Neither of them needed a verbal answer.

"When you had no faith, Sam had it for you. When you felt like you wanted this life to end, Sam was praying for it to get better. You may have had the strength on the outside but Sam had the strength for both of you on the inside." He put it so delicately that Dean could feel the swarm of tears threatening to flow out of his eyes only to be caught by the angel sitting next to him.

"Don't ever down yourself, Dean." Castiel pursed his lips to match his furrowed brow. If it was the last thing he did, he would teach Dean how to love himself. He made the silent promise and vowed to never quit him, like so many other people had before.  
Dean pulled Castiel's face to his and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm just so exhausted from trying to be stronger than I feel." Dean rested his forehead upon Castiel's.  
"You know, I read something years ago that has stuck with me." Dean sat back to rest his head against the large headboard and searched for the words.

"It was something like ' The roses have wilted. The violets are dead. The demons run circles, round and round my head.'" His Smaragdine eyes were fixed on the silky blue of Castiel's tie. He was searching for any imperfection in the fabric, but he didn't find one. 

Dean always thought about that quote. It fit his life so perfectly. His world had been shattered as a child and then the demons started to run his life. He just had to remember, he chose to be a hunter. He knew what the job entailed. Yes, he was pushed into it by John, but he was gone! If he was really interested in quitting and being normal, he could.  
He had tried at times, but then he would see someone that needed saving. These creatures are everywhere. They're your friends, your family, your neighbor, the man who bagged your groceries...  
Dean couldn't let them rule this world.

"Dean..." Castiel let his voice trail off. " I'll stand by you and fight. For as long as you want me to, and even after that." Castiel's bright blue eyes burrowed into Dean's inviting eyes. Dean didn't even try to hide the sadness that he was suddenly overwhelmed with.

He had never had someone be this positive to him. He could feel the emotions radiating from Castiel. He felt like he didn't deserve it but the look on Castiel's face told him quite the opposite. He knew the angel was here to stay and that made him feel... whole.

"Cas I--" Dean started but his voice caught in his throat and his eyes threatened to bring the tears again.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Cas knew what Dean was going to say. Even though Dean himself didn't know. Castiel's cerulean eyes glistened in the pale light of the lamp.  
Dean leaned in and cupped Cas's cheek, he let his thumb stroke the scruffiness. He just gazed into his the angel's eyes with the most grateful look Castiel had ever seen.

The corner of Dean's mouth came up into a half smile and he leaned in to close the space between them. He pressed his lips firmly to Castiel's waiting lips. It was only for just a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. He pulled his lips back and his forehead came to rest on Castiel's. He still had his hand cupped on Castiel's cheek and he found his other one wrapped firmly around the back of the angel's neck, just under his hair.

Dean just closed his eyes, for in this moment, he knew they were infinite. He thought about all the love songs he had heard. How he turned the radio as soon as they came on to avoid the heartbreak of not being good enough for someone.

Mostly, though, he thought of the one song that he used to absolutely love. Suddenly he knew why that song meant so much to the characters.  
"Never knew I could feel like this." He decided on just saying it instead of breaking out his cancan outfit and singing.

"Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss." He started whispering by now because his heart was just filled to the brim. It was stealing his breath and threatening to spill over.

"Every day I love you more and more..." He let it trail off when he caught sight of Castiel's perplexed face. The movie wasn't too famous so he doubted anyone but him and a few teenage girls knew it.

"Seasons may change. Winter to Spring." To Dean's surprise, Castiel picked up where he had left off. The fact that their kiss made Dean start quoting that song made Castiel feel like he could do anything. Be anything.

"But I'll love you, til the end of--" Castiel stopped and smiled. He was fighting to hold the tears back for the most appropriate line he needed to finish. This is exactly what he had been trying to tell Dean earlier.  
"Time." He whispered the last word into Dean's ear and wrapped his arms around the man who had been strong for too long.

Castiel would never talk about what had happened in the room that night. He knew Dean needed a friend to keep his secrets and support him without demanding anything in return. In life, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes that was Come What May from Moulin Rouge. It's my FAVORITE movie and I have the tattoo to match it :)  
> If you've seen it, GREAT. You get how sad and beautiful that moment was. If you haven't seen it, shame on you, GO WATCH IT NOW. Best movie with AMAZING song choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Loves!  
> There will be more so don't worry! Bookmark this or just keep checking back!  
> It's a work in progress and I hope y'all stick around to see the end of it!  
> Thank you!


End file.
